No Rain, No Rainbow
by xNikkehKittehx
Summary: Sasuke doesn't feel like going to Orochimarus so he stays the night with Naruto, against Narutos will, of course. But what happens when Sasuke finds Narutos dirty little secret hidden away in the bathroom? Yaoi, SasuNaru, Drugs, Swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Those Eyes!

**Hi. ^_^ My first story on here so, yeah. Expect crappiness...although, I kind of like it. :P In any case, please enjoy. And, it annoys the hell out of me when people write "Omg review plz!" so, I'll only ask this once and leave it alone. ._.' Probably be like this on _all _my stories so, yeah. Review please? :P **__

**Warnings-**

**Yaoi.**

**Drugs.**

**Self Harm.**

**Suicide.**

**Death.**

**SasuNaru. **

**Possible Out Of Character.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine...hes Sasukes. xD Just kidding. Masashi Kishimoto owns him. ^^**

**[Updated Saturday, October, 16 2010]  
**

* * *

It was a sunny and joy-filled day in Shizuoka, Japan. They had only about a week left of summer vacation so Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and a few others decided to go visit a new place away from the one they lived in, which was Fukuoka.

"Naruto! Look!" Sakura yelled. "Hmm?" Naruto replied. "Its Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, pointing toward the raven. The raven merely ignored her.

Naruto paled. Him and Uchiha wern't exactly friends. Actually, since he could remember. They were practially enemies. But something changed with the Uchiha when he turned twelve. His eyes were full of pain and suffering. He skipped school for nearly two years and then, in high school, he found that the raven had once again began to appear. Once again, the raven had changed. Instead of suffering and agony, he stopped betraying any emotion at all. He walks around, almost like a ghost. Hes also gotten a little paler than he used to had seen that kind of pain, years ago. When his parents had-

"Naruto, are you just going to stand there all day in your little 'world'"? Shikamaru asked. "Ehh?" Naruto shook his head and looked at Shikamaru with an annoyed look.

"Damn it! My eyes hurt." Naruto said to break the silence."Allergies, perhaps?" Neji came up behind him and asked. "Maybe. Dunno." Naruto flashed a slight grin and Neji just looked up at the passing clouds.

"Ugh, what the hell are they doing?" Naruto let his head fall down with his shoulders like he'd just lost a game. "I do believe that they're..." Shikamaru sighed and continued. "acting like complete idiots."

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?" Heads looked over to see Kiba came running and hollering, even Sasuke looked over. "You just LEAVE ME THERE?" "No, we knocked and told you we were gonna head over to Tatado Beach." Shikamaru smirked. "Hah, dumbass. Thats what you get for sleeping all day." Naruto laughed and pointed at Kiba. "Coming from the guy who slept an entire twenty-four hours!" "It was a bet, and I won. So, hah!" Naruto smiled. "Yeah right, you lazy fuck." "WHAT? Do I look lazy to you, asshole?"

Sasuke stood probably a hundred feet or so from them and could hear the two loud boys loud and clear. He sighed as he noticed a pink headed girl walking along with her blond friend.

"H-Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura studdered.

"Do you think we could go get lunch?" The blond one said right after there other had finished.

"I'm busy." Is all Sasuke replied back and then began walked, to his annoyance, they followed until Naruto had ran over to them. Sasuke assumed he'd finished his little brawl with the brown mutt and by the look on the brown-haired guys face, Naruto had won.

"Hey, we're gonna leave your asses if you don't come on, Sakura, Ino."

"Ehhhhhhh?" They both replied in protest. "Hmph." Was all that left the Uchihas mouth. "Oh, hi Uchiha." Naruto said dryly. "Hello, no-last-name." Naruto flinched at this, even thought the Uchiha had been calling him that for as long as they became halfway civil. No one knew his last name because everyone who knew it viewed him as a killer for something that had happened years ago. Only about two people knew his name. "I didn't know you'd be in Shizuoka." He said disappointed. "Well, my gaurdian runs a small shop here and since he says I can't be trusted alone, he made me come here." "I see..." Sakura and Ino ran towards Kiba and the others as they were leaving. "You aren't going with them?" "Pfft. If I got into a car with Kiba right now we'd start killing each other. By the way, nice of you to control yourself with Sakura and Ino here." "Hn. Nice of you to control yourself from punching me in the face." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Both boys turned to see who was calling the raven. They saw Kakashi walking towards them. Sasuke knew damn well why he was coming here. "Ahh, Sasuke. What a pleasant surprise!" "You came here on purpose." "Well, I suppose I did. But, I have to check on you."

Naruto was looking at Kakashi and Sasuke confused. _They know each other?_ Naruto thought. Naruto put his hand on his chin while the other two talked.

"Ah, Naruto. I didn't know you were in Shizuoka." "Hm? Oh, yeah. Me and some friends came here to visit." Naruto said, smiling. "Oh really? Well, don't get into too much trouble." Kakashi said. "Got it." He nodded and flashed a huge grin, possibly the size of Japan itself. Kakashi was quite the strange one. He wore a mask over his face. There was once a story that was going around the school about him not wanting to see his face because of something his father did.

"C'mon, Sasuke. We've got to go back. Orochimaru is waiting for you."

"What?" Sasuke had an evil aura around him like he was going to kill anything near him. Naruto winced.

"Oh, come on. He isn't that bad, Sasuke."

"Thats what you think! I've got to go there and spend hours hearing about his stupid shit!" Sasuke growled a bit.

"Well, thats what happens when you try and-" "What if I stayed with Naruto?" Narutos jaw fell open and his eyes opened wide. Had Sasuke seriously just said that?

"Huh? You're friends with Naruto?" Kakashi looked over at Naruto who still have his jaws to the ground.

"Me and him are really good friends." Sasuke said, as he flashed a small smile and put a hand around Naruto. Narutos heart had offically stopped beating now.

His jaw dislocated from it being open of far. Naruto was absolutely shocked that Sasuke had actually just asked to stay with him.

"Naruto, would it be fine if he stayed with you until tomorrow?"

Just as Naruto was about to protest against it, he received a text message on his phone.

"_Do it or I'll kill you! -SasukeUchiha-" _

Naruto gulped and looked up at Sasuke who was giving death glare towards him. Naruto sighed and finally answered.

"Y-yeah. Its fine." He sighed in defeat.  
"Okay, well...I'll see you here tomorrow, Naruto, Sasuke. Don't you dare try anything, Sasuke." Sasuke just glared at the white-haired man as he walked away.

Naruto was still standing there staring in disbelief. _This CANNOT be happening! Is this punishment or something? _Naruto thought.

"C'mon, idiot." Sasuke snapped Naruto out of his daze by pulling on his arm.

"W-what? W-wait!"

"What? We've got to get out of here before he comes back, idiot!" Sasuke said giving him that 'are-you-an-idiot' look.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled.

"Because I don't want to sit in that hell destined place with that hell destined Orochimaru!" The amount of venom from the words made Naruto flinch and pause for a second. "B-but...couldn't you find some one else?" Naruto asked, giving him that just-beaten puppy look. "No." Was his immediate reply. Sasuke stopped, making Naruto hit run into him. "Shit. Wheres your hotel?" "WHAT? We can't go there! Sakura and Ino and Kiba and Shik-" "Shut up. Where is it?" Sasuke snapped.

Narutos eyes went wide. He hadn't heard Sasuke speak like that for about two years or so. Naruto hung his head down in defeat. He was still shocked that Sasuke was going to be staying with him. He pointed in its general direction.

He dragged Naruto about halfway there and then the blond walked on his own, mumbling and cursing Sasuke all the way there.

"Are you at least going to get your own room?" Naruto said hopeful.

That hope was broken at the Uchihas words. "No. I don't have any money with me, Kakashi took it all." Narutos eyebrow twitched a little and then he groaned.

His summer vacation is turning into a hail storm. Not just any icy hail storm, a hail storm where the hail was Sasukes head. It was an absolute nightmare. Luckily, no one was at the hotel but Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"U-um. H-hello, S-Sasuke-kun. What b-brings you here?" She said in her usual low, shy tone. When she said "Sasuke" they all looked. "What happened this time?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "His guardian came here and then he didn't want to go to Orochimarus place so he told his guardian that he'd stay with me and FORCED ME to say yes!"

Naruto said in one breath. Sasuke looked at him with one eyebrow up. "I told you I'm not going to go to that Orochimarus place again, thats final." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"So the rumors are true?" Shikamaru asked.

"Rumors?" Naruto asked tilting his head a little to the side. His shock finally dying down a little.

"Yeah. We heard that he took kids in and offered them higher grades and stuff if they let him touch 'em." Shikamaru said. "Thats absurd." Neji stated.

"No, its true alright. Walk into his room and you'll find all his child porn." Everyone looked at Sasuke like they'd seen a ghost. He just shrugged. "So, where are you planning on staying, Uchiha?" "Naruto." "I see. Well, its a good thing they have sofas." "Hn." Was all he replied.

Naruto once again had his head hung down. "Please, please, please~ don't tell anyone about this?" Naruto gave them the puppy-dog eyes. Shino and Neji just nodded.

"You got it." Shikamaru said.

"I-I won't." Hinata said quietly.

"But you better not let Kiba find out. He'll start making up rumors before you can even say 'rapist'." Shikamaru smirked a little. Sasuke glared but it seemed Shikamaru either didn't care or didn't notice. "Um...w-we should get g-going." Hinata quietly said. "Hm, oh right. Well, see you later. Naruto, Uchiha." "Bye." Naruto said, Sasuke merely nodded.

Half way out the door, Shikamaru stopped suddenly and turned back to Naruto. "Oh, and before we leave. Kiba will be back soon so I suggest you go and hide yourself in your room." Shikamaru warned.

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" He waved a hand while walking away. "Lets go..." Naruto sighed. "It isn't the end of the world, you know...Orochimaru is." "You got that right." He said, slight anger behind him. He saw Sasuke look at him but ignored it.

They walked to room 201 and Naruto slid his card and opened the door. They both walked in. Naruto sighed, again.

Sasuke examined the room and raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been in this room much, have you?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head. Sasuke sniffed the air a bit.

"Its clean." He smirked at Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he was closing the door. 

_Wait..._ Naruto paused in thought. _Did he just..._smirk_ at me?_ Naruto was stunned. He hadn't seen the Uchiha smile or smirk or show any emotion at all. He looked at Sasuke again as he was looking out the window there was a slight bit of happiness in his eyes, too! _What the hell is going on here?_ Naruto thought. In his mind he was a little scared with what was going on in Sasukes head.

"So...uhm...Uchiha..."

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you trusted alone?"

"I tried committing suicide when I was twelve at school and then ran away to Orochimarus place for a stupid reason. I was there for about two years and then he pulled a perverted move on me and I kicked his ass and went to Kakashis."

"Why'd you try and commit suicide?"

"My brother killed my entire family." Naruto flinched. 

_So thats why he had that sadness in his eyes._

"Ow..." Was all he could reply.

"Hn."

He wanted to ask a few more questions but feared that Sasuke would either have a break down or beat the shit out of him so he didn't. "Hm, I love this hotel. Its got the best beds in it."

Naruto spun around to see Sasuke laying on the bed.

"H-hey! You sleep on the couch!" Naruto yelled while pointing toward the couch.

"No." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto groaned and hung his head down. He was tired. It was the end of the day, he didn't want to start fighting. So, he just sat on the couch. Sasuke was reading some book while Naruto was thinking of how he'd keep it from Kiba and the others who didn't know. He grew tired with all the thinking.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Mm." Was all Naruto replied. Then, something dawned on Naruto. He could sleep in the bed while Sasuke was in the shower! It was perfect! So, after he was sure that the raven was in the shower he walked to the bed and laid down. Sighing, he turned off the television let sleep take him away. 

Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower and drying off when he'd found Narutos bag on the floor. "Hmmm..." Something kept yelling at him to open the bag up but he wasn't really one to look through someone elses stuff. He started drying his hair but he couldn't get the damn bag out of his mind. It kept on screaming "Open me!" Narrowing his eyebrows his put the towel on the floor and looked in the bag. Nothing out of the ordinary, toothbrush, clothes, deodorant...nothing at all. As he started to put the contents back into the bag, something poked him. He tilted his head at Narutos jacket. _Did that just...poke me? _He thought as his finger started bleeding. Unfolding the jacket, he found a needle. Not only did he find _a _needle he found several, along with a note.

_"If you want more heroin, you'll do as I say. If you don't, I'll tell your precious friends what your last name is." _

Flinching, he was curious as to _what_ Narutos last name was. Then, suddenly, something dawned on him-Naruto was using heroin! He noticed as he saw two of the needles already empty.

"Shit..." he whispered.

He and the blond always fought and all but...what was going on here? Truthfully, he was a bit worried for Naruto. If someone is forcing him to take this then he wondered who. He completely ignored the whole last name thing now, he was focused on _who _did this. Knowing the blond would probably be asleep in the bed, he'd have to wait until morning. He examined the paper and flinched as he noticed that he recognized that hand writing.

"Oro...chimaru..."

His eyes turned into the darkest, evilest glare the world has ever seen. The poor paper must have been scared shitless and was happy to not have burst into flames. He punched a wall, hard enough to put a hole in it. He'd have to pay the hotel back for it later but right now, he was fucking pissed! He went back into the shower and rested against the wall with cold water running on him when he finally felt he wouldn't kill Naruto in his sleep, he got out finally putting all of Narutos stuff back into his bag and walked out of the room.

He saw the blond, resting on the bed just as he knew he would. Sasuke didn't really mind sleeping in the same bed with the blond but his sleeping position made it quite complicated to get in the bed. He laid down, turning away from the blond and was thankful to have a king-sized mattress. He closed his eyes, and drifted asleep.

* * *

Updated! :D

I wasn't GOING to update it but I went back to read it and...ugh, I couldn't stand the whole blob of words together so, yeah. Fixed! ^^ I also corrected a few typos that I saw during the process. I cannot believe I'm working on this on my LAZY DAYS! Well..one of them, anyways. But, oh well, this'll give me more typing time. xD


	2. Chapter 2: Like They Do It In Sex Ed

**Chapter Number Two!**

**Freshly Updated!**

**xD  
**

**Yaoi, Drugs, Suicide, Self Harm, and SasuNaru are present so please refrain from cussing me out or any thing else foul if you dislike any of those things.**

* * *

_A Fun Little Note: I was originally going to call this story "The Last Name" but I didn't because Sasukes little 'mission' is probably going to change within the next chapter or so.  
_

Naruto woke up with his phone ringing.

"COME ON! Everybody stand up! Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da me ni mo tomoranu speed hunter daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH! (Come on!) Everybody hands up! Mata ashita no hero's come back! Zujou kazoe yubiori countdown ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!"

With a groan, Naruto grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily. _"HEY MAN!"_ Kiba yelled through the currently-hated headset.

Naruto jumped a mile high and fell off the bed with a small yelp. "WHAT THE FUCK, KIBA?" Naruto yelled back.

_"Hey, man! You should totally get down here the fuckin' waves are pumpin!"_

"I'll have you know I've got more important stuff to do, dumbass!"

_"Hey! Don't use that grammar with me, fucktard!"_

"Shut the fuck up, dickwad!"

_"Jeez, whats got you into such a bad mood, that bastard come over and kiss you or something?" _

Naruto heard Kiba laughing his ass off.

"Pffft. Bullshit...I'm trying to sleep. Why the hell're you at a beach at seven in the morning?"

_"I'm not. I'm in my room. I just wanted to repay you. Bye!_"

"WAIT-ugh."

Naruto laid on the floor and coughed a bit and then sighed.

He heard the rustle of cloth and then he felt someone pulling his shirt collar.

Sasuke had pulled him up from the floor to the bed. Coughing a bit, Naruto turned and glared at the raven. "What the fuck was that for? Are you trying to kill me?" "Hn. I need to speak with you about a rather personal matter." Naruto noticed the serious look on his face.

"Whats going on, Uchiha?" Naruto tilted his head. He was puzzled, he didn't really understand why the Uchiha wanted to speak with him. "First of all, your last name. What is it?" This made Naruto flinch.

"I-Its no big deal. Just...don't ask about it, alright?" "Not alright. Tell me. Now." Naruto flinched again as Sasuke gave Naruto the glare of death.

"Listen, its-"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" His glare darkened.

"None of your business." Naruto finally said. That did it for Sasuke, he was pissed. He grabbed Narutos hands and slammed him down on the bed and trapped him beneath him. "You'll tell me now or else-" "Or else what?" Sasuke looked at Naruto wide-eyed and then smirked.

Naruto didn't like the predatory smirk he was giving him. At all. He leaned down to the shell of Narutos ear and said, "I might just do some things shown in sex-ed class."(1)

Narutos eyes went wide as he clearly understood what Sasuke meant. "Y-you wouldn't dare!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, I would."

He saw Sasuke let a smirk on his lips as he felt Sasukes hand snaking down to his groin. He gasped and flinched as he felt Sasuke grab it.

"S-stop! What the fuck, Uchiha?"

"Tell me. I'll go further, ya'know. I'll tie you up and screw you until you pass out if I have you."

The serious tone of the pale boys voice scared Naruto a bit. But he knew he couldn't tell him, if he wanted to keep his head. He was trying to figure ways to get around this.

He could kick the Uchiha off of him and run for it or he could just deal with it and wait until tomorrow comes when hes asleep and run like hell. Either way, it probably wouldn't go the way he wanted.

"No. I won't tell you now get off of me." Naruto said pushing the raven off of him and making his way to the shower.

Naruto knew he wouldn't follow him in there. He turned on the shower and took off his clothes. As he got in, he winced as he noticed he'd forgotten the hot water. Ignoring the cold he leaned against the wall. 

_What the hell was _that _about? _He asked himself in his head. Sasuke had always fought with him, sure. But just then he practically _molested_ him! Sitting in the cold shower he heard someone knock on the door.

He didn't answer.

He heard it knock again. Once again, he didn't answer.

Then, he heard the door bust open and just a half a second later, Sasuke showed up behind the curtains and before Naruto could protest, he'd picked him up and trapped the blonds lips with his own.

Naruto couldn't move, he was paralyzed. _What the fuck is going on here? _He felt Sasukes hand grab his dick and start stroking it to life. He was trying so hard to get out of Sasukes grasp and when he finally managed to get one hand out, the Uchiha got had pulled Naruto back to where he was sitting on the shower floor. Sasuke had raised his hands up and handcuffed him to the bars on the showers' walls. (2)

"S-Sasuke...what the f-fuck're you do...ing...?" Naruto said between pants. Sasuke merely smirked.

"I told you I'd screw you until you passed out if I had to. Actually...perhaps this isn't to get the name from you...maybe its just my own selfish lust for you. Either way, maybe I'll accomplish one or two things from this."

"Well, stop! P-perverted bas...tard..." He said as he bit his lip trying to stop moans. A small trail of blood fell from his lip. Sasuke went up and licked the blood falling and kissed the blonds lips as if there were no tomorrow.

Sasuke squeezed him to causing him to gasp. The Uchiha used that to his advantage sliding his tongue in Narutos mouth not letting an inch of his mouth get left out. He slid his tongue down Narutos throat causing him to gag a little.

Naruto pulled back breaking the kiss between the two. "S-stop..." He whispered.

"Mmm, you know you love this." The Uchiha said stealing Narutos lips in a deep kiss once again.

"Are you going to tell me your last name or not?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"Mmm..." The blond banged his head on the wall a couple of times and then opened his eyes half-way to Sasuke. "I can't..."

Sasukes eyebrows narrow a bit and then he leaned down. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasukes warm lips on his hardened erection.

"S-Sasuke!"

_Why the hell am I doing this? What do I care about the stupid blond._ Sasuke asked himself in his mind.

He stopped his thoughts and focused on Naruto. He ran his tongue up and down Narutos shaft. Hearing the boy moan and groan to him made him hard.

Sasuke was amazed the blond could have this effect on him without actually physically touching him.

He noticed as the boy started twitching a little and thought, _Should I go this far? Should I really?_

In the end Sasuke decided that yes, yes he should go as far as making Naruto cum. He stopped right as the blond started moaning even louder.

"Last chance...tell me your last name." He saw the blond shake his head side to side multiple times.

"I-I can...can't, Uchi...ha..." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke sighed and leaned down pressing the tip of his tongue on the head of Narutos dick and made the blond moan out loud and then continued to suck.

He slid his hands up and down Narutos sides causing him to shiver at his touch. Just as the blond cried out, he released into Sasukes mouth. Sasuke swallowed every drop of it.

_Maybe...there is a hint of love for him. Hn. We'll see._ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sas...uke..." The blond whispered as he passed out.

Sasuke smirked to himself. He knew the blond thought he was lying when he said he'd screw him 'til he passed out. 

_Maybe...I took it a tiny bit too far..._

He stopped for a second and thought a bit. 

_Naw, he'll be fine._

He took the handcuffs off of the unconscious blond and cleaned him off. He winced as he had to go back into the bag to get Naruto a pair of boxers to sleep in. He knew that last night the blond didn't sleep in his boxers was because he knew Sasuke was going to crawl in the bed with him.

"Hmm..." He said, putting them on Naruto. He took a couple of seconds to look at Narutos arms. He saw needle marks and he knew exactly what they were caused by.

_That proves it._ He sighed and scratched his head a little and then he picked up the unconscious boy and took him to the bed. Sighing, he sat at the end of the bed. He'd been debating whether or not he should ask Naruto about the needles or not.

Obviously, they weren't close.

They'd stopped fighting a year and a half ago and they'd speak to each other on occasion rudely and then leave each other alone. On very rare occasions, they'd even speak to each other like new-neighbors.

But they were far from close. And now, Naruto would probably throw a few fists over this. But, nothing they haven't been through. Except Sasuke sucking him off part.

Sasuke heard a knock at the door and wasn't going to answer it until he heard Kakashis voice at the door.

"Sasuke, are you ready?" A heavy sigh came from Sasuke.

_Looks like I'll have to speak with Naruto later on._ He got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Yeah, hold on a second, though." Sasuke went back into the room and found a piece of paper and wrote Naruto a small note.

Sasuke was about to walk away but he noticed Narutos phone by the pen and he grabbed it and put Narutos number in his phone. Then, sticking the note on his bag and then grabbing the heroin from it he walked out of the hotel and to Kakashis car. Before he got in, he smirked. He wondered what the blond would do when he found out that they'd be going to the same high school. He smirked again as he got in the car. They were headed back to where Iruka-Kakashis boyfriend-lived. Sasuke liked him. He didn't complain when Sasuke had forgotten to clean the dishes or made a mess and forgot to clean it up.

Personally, he was Sasukes favorite out of all the perverts that Kakashi had brought home. Iruka is also how Sasuke and Naruto had learn to get along with each other. He used to watch Naruto and Sasuke when Kakashi or Narutos parents weren't able to. It made Sasuke worry a bit when he'd go over there and Naruto would be there every time. Iruka didn't say anything about his parents dropping him off, either. _If I'm correct...it was about six years ago... _

* * *

**Past**_  
_

"Hello, Iruka-san. Nice to see you again." Mikoto said, smiling. "Hello. I need to have a small word with you." Iruka said, obviously forcing a slight smile. "Oh? Sounds important." Mikoto frowned a bit. "It is. Narutos parents...you were friends with Kushina, am I right?" "Yes. Me and her are close. Why?" "Come with me." Mikoto looked even more concerned. Kakashi showing this much emotion, something was up. "Go on ahead, Sasuke." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke just went in. He _really_ didn't want to face the blond. At all. But something wasn't right. Naruto wasn't watching the television or running around like an idiot. Sasuke when to the room him and Naruto often shared and he found the blond. He was staring out the window at the rain falling outside. Sasuke just left him alone. His cat probably died or something.

A few weeks later, the blond was there again doing the same thing. And throughout the years he went to Irukas, he did the same thing. He ate at the window, he drank at the window. Sasuke was surprised he didn't use the bathroom at the window! Those bright blue eyes were not bright and full of life anymore. His face was in pure agony. Sasuke went home to his parents house and he didn't go back to Irukas for a long time. When he finally did, after Kakashi and Iruka met, the blond was living with some old guy named Hiruzen Sarutobi. Nothing was said to Sasuke or any of the other kids about his mother or his father.

* * *

**Current**

They finally reached Kakashis house and he walked into his room. He wondered if Naruto had woke up yet. He grabbed his cell phone and then called Naruto. After a couple of rings, he heard Narutos voice on the other side of the line. "Hello?" "Hn." "U-UCHIHA? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR DOING-" "Did you get my note?" "Note? No...wait a second...WHAT NOTE? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU-" "Just read it." "Ugh. Whatever." He said as he hung up the phone. Sasuke smirked to himself.

_What the fuck was that about? Damn it, I cannot believe Sasuke did that! Ugh, he is going to pay the next time I see him, damn it! _Naruto went into the bathroom and saw the note. _"I'll be waiting for you, Naruto." _Is all the note said. _What the hell?_ He then remembered Orochimaru and the heroin. "SHIT!" He yelled He looked through the bag and he couldn't find it anywhere. He looked ever where for it but he knew it was futile. Sasuke had taken it. He then noticed Orochimarus note in the toilet. This made him smile slightly, despite the way things were going right now. He them immediately called Sasuke. "Y-you..." "I see you've found my little letter." He could hear the smirk in Sasukes voice. "What did you do with it?" "Ya'know. Thats bad for you, you really shouldn't do drugs, Naruto." "I-I don't care what you think, where'd you put them, bastard?" "Why?" "YOU KNOW WHY! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU-" "There right here beside me. Tell me your last name and I'll give them to you." "What...?" "Tell. Me. Your. Last. Name." "F-fine..." Narutos voice cracked.

Sasuke let a smirk form on his lips and then spoke. "Meet me at the rocks by the beach." "O-okay..." "See you." And Sasuke hung up. Sasuke didn't know whether to be excited or disappointed. The blond cracked and Sasuke only asked him twice. _He let me prefer to let me molest him in the shower than tell me his last name...and yet...I take the heroin and he suddenly agrees. _Sasuke didn't like that at all.

But he couldn't really understand _why _he cared so much for someone he used to hate. In any case, he had a personal mission aside from the one he has had since he was twelve kill a certain _someone_. Sasuke sighed and leaned back into his bed. His head was filled with thoughts on how to do this tomorrow. Not finding anything, he fell asleep.

* * *

**(1)**-**Okay, just to let you guys know...I have _never_ been to a Sexual Education class or taken Sex Ed in any way. I learned all my stuff via the internet and my brothers dads computer. ._.'**

**(2)- You know those bars that help people get out of the shower or up from the bath tub? Thats whats in that shower. Just so you know. XD  
**

**Mwhahaha! -sighs- Seriously, why the hell am I working on a SATURDAY? Gaah! I should be sleeping...ITS NINE-THIRTY IN THE FUCKDOODLING MORNING! D: I had to wake up at around five to wake my mom up for my brother football practice. _ Meh.**

**Ahh well. :P **


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Grandparents

**I'm sorry for posting this so late and posting a short chapter. D: Like, I stayed up 'til about nine in the morning and then, well, I kind of...just forgot about the whole story so I wrote all of this in just three hours! :| Really sorry to the people who read the story. Another thing is that my website got a cute little virus on it I had to take care of today. Oh boy. x_x I'm late on updating everything! Another reason is because I had to put my rat, Fuu to sleep and right now I'm really sad about it. :(**

**

* * *

**

It was 3:09pm. Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to show up. One part of his brain was yelling at him to run away but the other was yelling at him to stay. "Hey moron." Naruto jumped nearly a mile high as he spun around to see Sasuke. He saw Sasuke lift an eyebrow and then sigh. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "Huh?" Was Narutos intelligent reply. "You name." "U-" He cut off. Sasuke tilted his head a little. "U...?" "Uzu..." Naruto stopped. "I can't...say..." Sasuke frowned a bit and stared at him for a second. "Hn." Was all Sasuke had replied. "C'mon, Naruto" Sasuke said, grabbing Narutos arm. "W-wait...what about the-" "I'll give it to you later." "B-but...you s-said that I'd have to tell you my name." Naruto whispered. He was looking down at the ground. Then, when he looked up he saw Sasuke looking confused and then, that turned into a huge smirk. Before Naruto had time to react, he had him pinned against the wall. "W-what're you doing?" He yelled in question. "You don't tell me your name, you don't get the heroin, and thats that. At least I won't have to give you the drugs." "W-what?" "You heard me, don't make me say it again." Sasuke said and then he began sucking on a vein in Narutos neck. Naruto gasped a little. "U-Uchiha...stop..." "I know you want this so shut it..." "B-but...we're in public. What if someone sees us?" Sasuke leaned back and looked Naruto in the eye. "That would be troublesome, wouldn't it?" Naruto nodded a little. "Lets go." "Huh? Where?" "To your hotel." "Why?" "Hn. You know why." "W-wait! I don't want to..." "I didn't ask you if you wanted to, did I? Until you tell me your last name " They walked in silence for a few seconds and then, Sasuke spoke. "Why would you be so stupid as to starting heroin?" Naruto flinched. "Personal." Sasuke stopped and caused the blond to run into him. "I don't want to hear about personal, idiot. Why do you hide everything from me?" "Well, maybe the fact that we were never close. Hell, I haven't told Kiba or the old man about it, why would I tell you?" "Fair enough, I suppose. It is true we weren't exactly close. But, I'd always hated fighting you, to tell you the truth." Narutos head snapped to Sasuke. _Did he really just say that? _The blond smiled a bit. _Of course, I'd never really know what the Uchiha was thinking. Heh. _"Yeah. S'funny. I...felt the same way. All those years when we used to plant a foot in each others balls. Hehehe." Sasuke smirked a bit. "Well, from now on you'd better tell me anything and everything." "Yeah, yeah..." "Excuse me, Uzumaki?" Narutos body tensed. Sasuke turned around and acted like he didn't hear anything. "Huh? Oh! Shizune, what are you doing here?" Naruto tilted his head to the side a little. "Tsunade told me to come inform you that Jiraiya will be in Fukuoka in approximately a week." "ERO-SENNIN?" Naruto yelled. Even Sasuke jumped a little. Shizune sighed and then spoke. "Yes. He'll be there for about a week or so." "Hmmm..." "Is this a friend of yours?" Naruto looked up to see her pointing at Sasuke." "Errr...yeah. Sasuke Uchiha, meet Shizune, Shizune, Meet Sasuke Uchiha. Hehehehe." "Hello, Uchiha-san." He nodded. "Well, I'm going to leave now. See you later Naruto, Uchiha." "Bye! Tell the old hag I said hi, too!" Naruto flashed a huge grin showing bright-white teeth. Sasuke just waved. "That was...odd. Whos Jiriya?" "My godfather. He was my dads friend." "I thought they couldn't find him." "They couldn't. Apparently, he'd been doing 'research' for a book he was writing and would soon be publishing. I found him when he accidentally knocked my insane teacher out. I was trying to learn how to swim in races I think. Boy, ol' closet perv wasn't too happy." He sniggered a bit and then continued to walk, Sasuke soon followed him.

Later on, they reached Narutos hotel. Once they were inside, Naruto plopped down on the couch and checked his cell phone for new messages. He had six new texts from various people. Sighing, he sat his phone down. "Eh, I'll reply later." He mumbled. "Why...didn't you tell me?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. He had a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice. "Tell you what?" "Your last name! Damn it, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto flinched at his last name being said. "I..." "Listen...I know, I've been a complete asshole to you in the past but...now, I told you...I don't want you to keep anything from me. You hear me? I don't care if your father killed your mother due to absurd reasoning. I don't give a fuck!" "I'm...sorry..." Naruto said as he hung his head down. He really must've hurt the Uchiha for him to be THIS mad. "Its just...I'm...scared. I was never really looked at for me. I was always the son of a murder or the son of a hero but never once was I just...a son. When word got out about my last name at the schools I went to, people started kicking the shit out of me. The physical wounds were easily forgotten but the ones that were imbedded deep within my heart are just...there. Forever. They'll never go away, they're scarred deep in my chest." "Naruto..." Sasuke said as he rested his head on the blue-eyed boy as he caressed his chest. He didn't really know what to say to the blonds sad voice. The blond sobbed a little and Sasuke looked up. "I-I don't want to go through that loneliness...ever again..." The blond said as he started crying into the Uchihas shirt. Sasuke put his arms around the crying blond and held him tightly. "You won't have to, I'm here. But...first things first...we have to get you off of the drugs." "B-but...I can't...I've tried." "Why did you start them in the first place?" "Hmm...kind of an odd story." "I'm listening." Sasuke said, still holding the blond.

Naruto blushed a little "Well, you see...when I was about thirteen or so, my grandmother would mix heroin with a really strong alcohol and she'd give it to me." He said, scratching his head. "You drank...alcohol...at the age of thirteen?" "The thing is, I didn't know it was alcohol, my grandmother just kind of...gave it too me and I didn't think twice. Needless to say, I should've. Heroin became the thing that gets me out of having to deal with all the shit in my life and so I became even more addicted to it." "I see...well, theres one more thing that I'd like to ask." "Hm?" "Orochimaru...whats your connection to him?" Sasuke saw Naruto tense at the name. "Can't we talk about that another time, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. The blond had his head hung down biting his lip. Sasuke sighed and said, "Fine...but don't think that you can get away from the question forever, okay?"

Narutos head raised up in a big smile and said "Okay!" Naruto stretched out on the couch and then laid down his head resting on the Uchihas lap. "What're you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Using your lap as a pillow." Naruto laughed a little. "Hn."

Sasuke got up and picked Naruto up from the couch and tossed him over his shoulder. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke just chuckled a bit and walked over to the bed and put him down. Sasuke got over the confused Naruto and kissed him. He was surprised when Naruto actually kissed him back. He broke the kiss and laid down beside the blond holding on to him as if there were no tomorrow. "I love you, dobe." "Heh. Love you too, teme." Naruto said in a yawn. Naruto was sleep within seconds, Sasuke followed behind quickly.

* * *

**Lets just say...Naruto was really stupid as a young teen. XD You've got to mix heroin with strong alcohol so you don't taste the bitter taste of it so, yeah. The only thing I could think of at the moment. And I made Narutos grandparents Homura Mitokado and ****Koharu Utatane. I hate those two and Danzo! :(**

**PS. I'm also sorry for any wrong suffixes. My brain is obviously not working as it should. -sighs-  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Those Three Simple Words

**Yoshi! Jikan wa, fanfikushon o kaite! **

**Oh, wait...I just finished writing. -shrugs- I'm off for two days now! Mwahahaha! I was thinking of not writing anymore of this story and then write a different one. Dunno. -shurgs- Anyways, enjoy. **

**Oh, and I deserve a medal! I actually finished the chapter by the due date! :D **

**Bingu! ^.^ **

**^^' I'm in a Japanese mood for some reason. ._.' Even though I don't fully know Japanese. I'm..ishy. XD **

**Okay, and I'm going to just say it now...I'm sorry. This was a boring chapter (To me, anyways) but I completely forgot about the story and I literally stayed up the entire night and didn't sleep 'til seven o'clock pm trying to finish this but...I couldn't come up with anything. Damn writers block. Hopefully, its cured! xD **

**Please, enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Naruto woke up with warm breath gliding across his face. He opened his eyes to see the flawless pale skin of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He wanted to lay there and let the warm breath wash his face but he felt his bladder protesting against it. Sighing, he started to get up only to be held back by a pair of pale hands. "Mm, where you going?" "Err...the bathroom." "Hurry back." "Yes...sir..." Naruto got up and stumbled his way into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, he sighed as he relieved himself and pulled his pants up. He turned around and noticed that today was October 11th.

"Shit..." Naruto whispered to himself.

Naruto had to go to Orochimaru soon. He'd hid some needles from Sasuke that weren't in his bag but he knew he'd be out by tomorrow.

"Hey..." Sasuke said causing Naruto to jump a bit.

"Hey."

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind, something you need to talk about?"

"Nope." Naruto grinned. "I'm fine. Ero-Sennin will be coming here soon. I'm so happy to see him...even though he is a pervert. Hehehe." "Oh? You said hes your godfather, right?" "Yeah, hes my godfather. Hes a pervert and all but hes pretty cool." "I thought they couldn't find your godfather so you went with Sarutobi Hiruzen..." "Yeah, thats how the story goes. But he came to Fukuoka when I turned thirteen. He came looking to do 'research'." "Research?" Sasuke asked. "Peeping on girls." Naruto sighed. Sasuke had "what the fuck" written on his face. Naruto laughed at the face and then pushed past Sasuke exiting the bathroom.

Naruto yawned and plopped down on the couch. "Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed and walked to couch. "Yeah, dobe?" Sasuke sat down and noticed that Naruto was shaking a bit but payed no mind to it. "When are you going back to Fukuoka?" Naruto asked. "Hm, Kakashi said we'll be going back...tomorrow I believe. Why?" "Just curious." Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him and kissed his head. He felt Naruto slightly tense, but he just ignored it the best he could.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a few seconds of silence. "Hm?" Sasuke replied. "What are we?" Sasuke thought about it for a second. What exactly _were_ they? They used to be enemies...and then they turned to something just under acquaintances...what were they now? Would they be considered..._lovers? _"Well..." He said after a moment in thoughts.

"Do you love me?"

Narutos eyes widened and he blushed. "Uhhh...I-I..."

"Hn. I love _you_, so do you love me?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh...I-I..." Just then, Sasukes cell phone rang. "Hn. Don't think your going to get away from my question, idiot." "S-Screw you...Sasuke..." Naruto said. He was blushing insanely, he truthfully didn't know what to say at Sasukes sudden question. _Did I love him? _Naruto asked himself.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you Kakashi." Sasuke sighed. Kakashi was on the phone, not too happy that he left without telling him and stayed over at Narutos all night. He wasn't really paying attention for a little bit until he heard Narutos phone ring.

"_Sasuke? Are you there?"_

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm at Narutos hotel." He replied.

"_Narutos?"_

"Yes, Kakashi." Sasuke sighed. He was annoyed with the fact that Kakashi wouldn't get off the phone. He wanted to go cuddle with his blond. He sighed again, still annoyed.

"_I want proof that your over there. I just cannot believe _you _would be over at someones house willingly." _The man on the other end of the line said in disbelief.

"I can't Kakashi. Hes on the phone." Sasuke said in annoyance. _What the hell does he take me for, some anti-social bastard? That shitty teacher! _Just then Naruto heard someone on Narutos phone screaming at him. "Problems?" He asked Naruto who had the phone taken away from his ear. Naruto let out a low groan of annoyance. "Yeah. Just on the phone, you know...that kind of stuff." Sasuke smiled at him but soon frowned when he returned to _his _annoyance. "Can I go now?" _"No you cannot. I want to speak with Naruto." _"Naruto, can you tell Kakashi you're with me?" "I'd love too, Sasuke but Tsunade is..." Naruto sighed. _"Okay, I'm coming to Narutos hotel to pick you up. I called to tell you we're leaving today." _"We're leaving _today_?"

"You're leaving today?"

"_Yes." _

"Is there anyway I can ride with you, then?" Naruto asked, hopeful. "I thought you were leaving tomorrow." "I was...but Tsunade is going crazy with the pervert there so she wants me back today." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke grinned as Naruto went back to talking on the phone. "Is there anyway Naruto can come with us?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line. _"You...want...Naruto to come with us?" _"Thats what I said, isn't it?" _"Okay, thats fine. Both of you be ready. I will be leaving in a few minutes." _"We'll take our time. Hn." Without another word Sasuke hung up. Finally free of the annoying guardian, he went over to Naruto who was still battling Tsunade over the phone. He sighed again. _Looks like I won't be cuddling with my blond after all. _

Naruto finally got off the phone with Tsunade when he noticed Sasuke just staring at him with a distant look written on his face. "Uhm, Sasuke?" "Huh? Oh, yeah Naruto?" "You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Kakashi said hew would be here soon." "So we have about an hour, right?" "Yeah." Sasuke laughed a little. "Ah, well. I already have all my stuff packed and ready to go so I'm good. So, why not lay down and rest?" Naruto laid on the couch and stretched out.

Sasuke saw Naruto lay on the couch so he decided he would join in.

"Eh? Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto gasped at the Uchiha who suddenly grabbed him by the waist and cuddled with him. "What does it look like, idiot." Sasuke replied. "Looks like you being a pervert." Naruto grumbled under his breath. "Oh, a pervert, am I?" Naruto looked over to see the predatory smirk on Sasukes face. "W-wait, no, I didn't mean that!" "Too late to apologize now, usuratonkachi." Sasuke chuckled nibbling on Narutos ear.

_Knock Knock_

"Shit." Sasuke grumbled. "That one time that he isn't late..." Sasuke sighed.

"Hello, Sasuke." Kakashi said, smiling at the door.

"Hey, Kakashi." Was Sasukes reply.

"Good to see you too, Sasuke. Well, our car plans changed." Kakashi said pointing towards the exit of the hotel. "What do you mean?" "I mean, I'll be driving one car and you'll be driving another. Irukas going with us so Iruka and me will be in one car, you and Naruto in another." "Will _I _be driving _my _car?" "No need to worry, Sasuke, you will be driving _your _car." "Good."

"Hello, Sasuke!" Came a voice from down the hall. "Hey, Iruka." Iruka smiled.

"Naruto...are you going to get over here or not?" "Yeah, yeah." There was shuffling of cloth and then Naruto came around the corner. "Hey Iruka, Kakashi." Naruto yawned. "Hey Naruto!" Iruka smiled. All four walked out the the two cars-A beautiful black 2010 Toyota Vitz and a black Honda Odyssey. Both looking nearly brand new.

"Kakashi, what happened to your car?" Sasuke asked.

"It got stolen." The lazy man shrugged.

"Stolen? STOLEN? And I wasn't told about this?"Sasuke wasn't too happy with the masked-man at the moment.

"I didn't think you cared." He said.

"Tch." Was all Sasuke replied.

"Well, c'mon then. Lets not wait all day for the grass to grow!" Naruto said in a British-like accent. And smiled. (1)

"Ha Ha, Naruto." Sasuke scarcasticly said. (2) The blond grinned at the annoyed man.

* * *

_~In The Car~_

"What type of music do you like?" "Piano, I suppose." "PIANO? YOU? Oh my god! That fits nearly perfect!" "What?" "I dunno. I have always seen you as a piano listening type of person." Naruto laughed a bit. "Hm, is that so." "E-eh? I don't like that tone of your voice. Where are you getting at?" Naruto asked cautiously. "No where. I was just thinking." Sasuke shrugged. "Hm?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Of what?" Naruto asked. "Its nothing, I'll tell you later." Sasuke said focusing on the road ahead. "Tch. Bastard." The Uchiha just smirked to himself.

* * *

The rest of the ride was mostly comfortable silence. Every once in a while one would ask the other a question while the other would answer and form small talk.

After nearly seven hours of driving, they finally reached their destination in Shizuoka.

"Ehhhhhhhh?" Naruto screamed when they arrived at Narutos house. "Whats wrong now?" Sasuke asked, annoyed with the blond idiot. "When did you find out where I-" "None of your business." "E-ehhh? What the hell do you mean 'none of my business', you asswipe?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto for a moment and then got out of the car and walked to Naruto. It seemed he was searching for something. "You didn't forget you keys, now, did you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he shut the trunk. "Dumbass. Why would I forget my keys?" Naruto asked. "Well..." Sasuke thought for a second "You're an extremely clumsy, idiotic and forgetful person." "AM NOT! I'm not clumsy or forgetful...I'm not 'idiotic' either!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Sure, sure." The Uchiha smirked.

Naruto opened his door and he paused. _Okay...I didn't leave it like this. _The first thing he noticed when his door opened was that his room was..._clean._ He felt two hands on his shoulders behind him and lips close to his ear. "I know you pretty well so, how is it that your place is clean?" Sasuke asked, head on one of Narutos shoulders. "That..." He sighed. "Is exactly what I'm trying to figure out." He felt Sasukes hands run down his arms to his own hands, intertwining with them. He walked Naruto into his house and let go. "I thought you lived with Hiruzen...?" "I do. But he'll probably be gone for another month or so." Naruto shrugged. "So...no ones here?" Sasuke asked. "Pretty much, I guess. Why do you-" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sasuke smirking. "W-wait a sec-" He was cut off by Sasukes lips crashing against his own causing him to hit the wall.

Naruto quickly gave in to Sasuke and was soon kissing him back.

_Sasuke...this warmth that I'm feeling inside is so addicting. Your smell, your voice, your touch...its all like heroin. So hard to deny. No...its stronger than heroin. I'd rather die than live without you. You make me like a rainbow without rain-non-existing. _

_Sasuke I...I..._

"I love you..."

* * *

**(1)-Oh my god, oh my god! I HAD TOO! XDDD I'm SO sorry but me and my mom always say lines from Harry Potter like..."What you doing down there?" "I fell over." "What you fell over for?" "I didn't do it on purpose." "Well, c'mon then...lets not wait for the GRASS to grow!" Sooo, yeah. Me and her were laughing our asses off to that. xD **

**(2)-I don't think that "sarcasticly" is a word but I use it a lot. :P Its in my personal dictionary located in my head. xD**

**I know they said they loved each other in the last chapter and I think in a chapter before that but I just wanted to add that scene. . By the way, I added like...space...giant spaces...what ever you call them on here. Like, instead of just one giant BLOB of words, it'll be like**

"**I love you, even though you are a human and I am a Na'vi."**

"**I want to make love with you in front of the tree of life..." **

**XD I had too, I'm so sorry. Just a small note, I've actually never SEEN Avatar. XP In case you were wondering (Which, I'm sure you weren't), I'm listening to Fuck You Like an Animal by Nine-Inch Nails. XD Yay! But yeah, seriously, though...I won't do every sentence like that exactly but, yeah. Maybe it will be a bit easier on the eye balls. :P Sorry if anyone went blind due to my other chapters. XD I'm to at fault, m'kay? **

**Another random note: I thought a black 2010 Toyota Vitz fit Sasukes pretty well. ^^ Or maybe its just 'cause I like the car. ._.**


	5. Chapter 5: He Killed My Entire Family!

**Hey guys! ^^**

**I'm, from now on, going to be writing five-hundred words a day...unless somethings comes up.**

**..**

**.o**

**:OO:**

**:DD:**

**:] Win.**

**What the fudge, I know. :P**

**Anyways, enjoyy. Bwahaha! :D**

**Discalimer: Sasuke and Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Stingy Bastard.**

**:|**

**Just kidding, Masashi-sama!**

**^^'**

**By the way, I'm introducing a new sort of main character in this chapter! ^^ On of my personal favorite characters. Ehehe.**

* * *

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! _Naruto thought, running through the halls of the over-sized mansion. _What the hell is Sasuke thinking? _Naruto asked himself.

_Flashback_

"_Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa Mou dareka no tame janakute Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo" _Narutos phone rang."Ughh, damn it. Can't get _one_ damn morning...ASLEEP?" Naruto groaned as he reached under his pillow and grabbed his phone. "H-hello?" He asked with a yawn. "Hey, dobe. I see I woke you up." He heard Sasuke chuckle on the other side of the line "T-teme...why the hell do you have to be such an ass to me all the time, you asswipe?" Naruto growled as he got up from the blankets.

"How can I be an ass and an asswipe at the same time?" He asked with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto scowled at the phone as if it were the one speaking, or rather, insulting him. "What do you want?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come over and stay the night, since, of course, you've never seen my house and a certain _someone _will be out of the house." Sasuke said, sounding rather annoyed with the _'someone' _he spoke of.

"S-sure...I guess." Naruto said, unsure whether or not he should go.

"Hn. I'll pick you up later on, dobe."

And the line went dead.

_Flashback End_

Now, Naruto was playing a game of hide-and-seek with the bastard because he stole his cell phone!

"Sasuke, damn it, this isn't funny! Really!" Naruto yelled, echos bouncing off the cool-toned walls of the silent house.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled snatching the blond into his room and kissing him.

"T-teme..." Naruto glared.

"Yes?" Sasuke simply asked.

"Why...the...FUCK WERE YOU HIDING WITH MY DAMN PHONE?" Naruto yelled in question.

"To piss you off." Sasuke smirked.

"Ugh! Bastard." He muttered.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he stretched.

Both heads snapped to the front as they heard the doorbell.

"Oh yeah, Itachi is supposed to get here today, isn't he..." He said, walking to the front door.

"E-eh? I thought you said your brother wasn't going to be here..." Naruto asked chasing the Uchiha down the hall.

"Last weekend, I said that. Its been a week, idiot." He said giving Naruto the 'you're an idiot' look.

"It has...?" Naruto asked putting one hand on his chin. He realized that he has been there for nearly a week! _I wonder what Itachi is really like. There've been a lot of rumors about him but... _

"Its been six days to be exact." Sasuke whispered in his ear making Naruto jump.

"I know that dumbass. Jeez!" Naruto sighed after he stopped breathing heavily from being scared half to death.

"Foolish little brother, you aren't suppose to give your guests a heart attack." Itachi said walking up behind Sasuke.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

Sasuke sighed and looked over to Naruto who still seemed to be lost in though, once again.

Sasuke squinted his eyes and dropped his shoulders at the blond. He walked over to the blond boy and poked his shoulder causing him to almost fall over.

"H-hey, stop it." Naruto whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Hn. Stop spacing out so much, usuratonkachi." Sasuke sighed as the Naruto scowled at him.

"Hm..." Itachi said as he walked over to Naruto.

Apparently, he'd gotten to much into Narutos personal space as Naruto started leaning backwards, surprised he could even lean that far.

"Itachi must you do that to _everyone _I bring over?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Itachi.

"Hey! I have to approve of your friends or else." Itachi said, returning a small glare. He turned to Naruto once more and then smiled as he placed an arm around the blond boys neck as if they have been best friends. "I must say, I approve!" Itachi flashed a huge smile across his face and gave a thumbs up.

Naruto gave Itachi the 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' look as he continued to smile at Sasuke.

Sasuke, however, was about ready to punch the other Uchiha in the gut as he started shaking with raising his fist up. "Itachi..." He growled viciously.

"Uh-oh. Did I piss little Sasu-chan off? I'm sorry. Here, want a hug, poor baby?" Itachi asked as he pretended to pout.

"Fuck you, Itachi!"

"No thanks. My dear brother, you seem to be confused about sex. You see..." He dodged a punch from the younger Uchiha. "We are brothers and we don't have sexual intercourse because sex is how babies are made...of course, in our case..." He dodged another blow from his younger brother. "We couldn't have babies. Now that, my dear brother is another story. You see..." He dodged yet another blow from his younger brother.

"THATS ENOUGH OF YOUR DAMN SEXUAL EDUCATION! I KNOW HOW FUCKING SEX WORKS AND I DEFINITLEY DON'T WANT YOUR SEXUAL EDUCATION!" Sasuke yelled, voice echoing throughout the house.

"Jeez, you don't have to be rude, little brother. No wonder you have no friends. You're so mean~!" He said, almost singing the last word.

Naruto just sat there with his eyebrow twitching. _Who could have know that..._this_...was how the Uchihas acted. _He thought as he watched Sasuke failed attempt to attack his brother as Itachi pinned him up against the wall with his hands behind is back.

"Naruto, damn it, don't just sit there...DO SOMETHING!"

"What?"

"I don't know...ANYTHING! Attack him, glomp him, kiss him...no, don't do that the gay asshole would like it." Sasuke snorted. (1)

Itachi glared at Sasuke and then pulled his back a little more.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sorry!" Sasuke yelled to Itachi.

"Hmph. Foolish little brother, you think you can defeat me. You lack fighting skills." Itachi said with a smirk. Just then, he caught Narutos failed punch attempt and pinned him up against the wall right beside Sasuke. Itachis grin widened as he held both boys against the wall.

"Great, asshole, now you've got me in this mess."

"Not my fault you're weak, dumbass."

"WHAT? You're in the same position as me!"

"Hmph. You're both weak if you ask me."

"Be quiet!" The both yelled and Itachis grin widened even more.

Just then, the door bell rang.

"Lucky bastards." Itachi said as he started walking to the door.

Naruto and Sasuke just sighed.

"Don't you live with Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, it was little lie." Sasuke said.

"Ehhhh?" Naruto half-yelled.

"Well, its true Kakashi is my guardian and he looked after me but when my brother came back to Shizuoka Kakashi thought it would be best if I lived with him since he is my only family member. Kakashi mostly lives with Iruka but comes here often." Sasuke explained.

"Hmmm...I see."

"Idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then, he remembered something. "What about Jiriya, wasn't he supposed to be here?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah. He was. I wouldn't count on it, though." Naruto said.

"Oh." Was Sasukes intelligent reply. _Was that...sadness in his voice? _Sasuke thought.

Naruto jumped when his phone rang loudly. He looked down at the cell phone to see who was calling, his eyes widened at the name.

_Orochimaru._

"Hey, I'll be right back." Naruto said to Sasuke as he went to the other room.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. _Whats his problem? _He asked himself but shrugged it off.

Outside, Naruto was terrified to answer the call but knew it would be a huge mistake to ignore it.

"H-hello?" Naruto answered hesitantly.

"Good day, Naruto-kun. I believe you have forgotten our appointment yesterday." He said with a low tone.

"Appointment? I didn't hear of any appointment!" Naruto almost yelled but refrained.

"Perhaps that because you didn't answer you phone." Orochimaru chuckled on the phone.

"S-sorry." Naruto whispered into the phone.

"Hmph. You _will _be sorry." The man chuckled on the phone and hung up.

Naruto just stood there, eyes so wide they threatened to fall out of his skull. He was about to break down, he didn't know what the older man would do or _could _do to him. What if he got Sasuke or Jiriya or the old man? How would he handle that?

"I thought I'd find you here." Naruto jumped nearly ten feet in the air as he heard a bored voice come up from behind.

"S-Shikamaru! Don't scare me like that, damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't yell like that, then." Shikamaru sighed.

"Itachi! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! We aren't done here until I get my revenge!"

"Yes, little brother, we are."

"What the hell are you two fighting about now?" Naruto asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Itachi! That murderous fuck killed my entire family on the Sims 3!"

"I did no such thing."

"Bullshit! And when my Sim came back home from school he started mourning...MOURNING! UCHIHAS DON'T MOURN!"

"Hmph. Foolish little brother. Your Sim should seek revenge against my Sim to grow stronger because he is weak. Why is he weak? Because he lacks..." Itachi went to Sasuke ear and whispered, "Hatred."

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Sasuke said flipping Itachi off as he walked to the front yard.

Itachi chuckled and then walked on.

"What the hell was that about?" Shikamaru asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Tch! Son of a bitch."

"Aren't you from the same mother?" Naruto asked with a huge grin across his face. Sasuke was now scowling at him making Narutos grin widen even more.

"Well, I'd better be going." Shikamaru yawned and stretched.

"Already? You just got here." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Well, I've got a project coming up that I have to work on. Its troublesome but if I don't get it done I'll fail." Shikamaru sighed.

"Figures." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"See ya." Shikamaru waved.

"Who called you earlier?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they were walking back inside the house.

"Oh, no one. Just a friend." Naruto grinned and scratched his head.

Sasuke stopped walking for a second and thought for a minute and then grabbed the back of Narutos shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck are you-" Naruto was cut off by Sasukes lips crashing against his own. He attempted to push Sasuke off of his body but the Uchiha merely move his hands and pinned them above his head causing Naruto to gasp. The Uchiha used that to his advantage sliding his tongue into Narutos mouth.

Sasuke broke the kiss and leaned his head forward to where his lips were less than an inch away from Narutos ear.

"I won't allow you to see him." He said softly with a slight hint of anger behind him.

"Sa-Sasuke...I have to go. If I don't..." Naruto trailed off.

"No. We're going to stop this, now. I've been patient with you but that patience is gone." Sasuke looked Naruto dead in the eyes. His eyes held determination and guaranteed that Naruto would never win this battle.

"I...won't...lost you to that disgusting fucker, do you understand me?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto noticed the slight hint of fear in his voice. _But...what was it from? _Naruto asked himself.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to say or to think. He didn't know how he was going to do this._ Damn it... _Naruto thought _I wish we'd never became..._

_-This._

* * *

**Tch. I though this chapter was really lame but I wanted it to end in that sentence. Gah! _**

**(1)-I am not insulting gay people, at all! Itachi really is gay...in this story, anyways. Its said he had a girlfriend that he killed back in the Uchiha clan massacre...thing. According to Wikipedia, anyways.**

**And the internet...**

**NEVER.**

**LIES.**

**…**

**Okay, maybe sometimes. Oh well. :P**

**No, but in all honesty, Gay people are awesome. I've got two gay guy friends (Couple! 3) and then one lesbian friend...and one bisexual friend. So, yeah.**

**Yay for Gays! :D 3**

**I won't say names, though. The two guys aren't exactly out of their closet...except to me and one other friend. o.o**

**I would also like to say thanks for the people who are watching me.**

**I always feel like, somebody's watching me...and I have no privacy. Oh-woah-oh!**

**Geico commercials anyone?**

**No?**

**Fine.**

**Actually, wasn't that song originally by Micheal Jackson or was it covered by Micheal Jackson and then Mysto and Pizzi.**

**Dunno. -shrugs-**

**And, lmfao! I just not noticed that instead of writing "Self-Harm" on the description I wrote "Self-Hard". XD Masturbation anyone? No? -shrugs-**

**By the way, did you like the Sims things? xD I wasn't going to add that but I was playing my Sims 3 and Itachi left the stove on when he went to move out and then like...the entire family just...burned. :| And then, Sasuke came back and was all sad and stuff. o.o Then, Sasuke turned big and lived with Naruto. ^^ Apparently, Itachi and Sasuke made up, though, since Sasuke wasn't trying to kill him. xD Anyways, its thundering soo I'm going to turn off my laptop before it gets fried. o-o Or just listen to music until it goes dead. o.o**

**Damn I talk too much. Sorreh. TT_TT**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**What a lame weekend.**

**I was sick the entire week end. I'm still sick but not AS sick. Meh. Lame. **

**On a different subject...my friend is FINALLY out of the hospital meaning I can spend more time on my stories...although, I think I'm going to spend the extra time trying too proofread them because...ugh, ah man. I despise typos! Although...I like the "It Must've Been A Typo" commercial, I don't like typos themselves. Grrr. Misspellings, misspellings go away. Come again another day. OH GOD! Cough attack. **

**I'm going to be going now. ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positively...nothing. Except for the plot, that is. **

**Naruto is -coughs-Sasukes-coughs- **

**-Masashi Glares- **

**O_O I-I mean...of course, Masashi Kishimotos! Yes, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba..all go to Masashi Kishimoto. :D**

**Masashi is soo meannn. TT^TT **

* * *

Yet another week had passed at Sasukes house and Sasuke had been following Naruto around even more than he had before. Naruto was getting extremely anxious with the fact that Orochimaru would be calling again any day now.

There was a knock at the window snapping him out of his thoughts. He jumped out of bed and his eyes examined every inch of the room. He shivered at the cool air that blew on his skin. Suddenly, the door flung open to expose such a gruesome sight that it made Naruto unable to move for a few moments.

The pale figure stood there in the door frame holding Sasukes head in one hand and Itachis in the other.

Naruto felt a pair of lips near his ear and they whispered, "I told you that I would get you back...Naruto-kun."

Naruto gasped and sprung from the pillow he had been laying on. He looked around the room. Everything was normal. He wiped some sweat from his forehead and shakily got on his feet and walked to Sasukes room.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered shaking the sleeping boy slightly.

"Hmm? N-Naruto...?" Sasuke half-groaned sleepily while rubbing his eyes a little.

"C-can I sleep in here tonight?" Naruto asked in a quiet whisper.

It was at this time did Sasuke notice that Naruto was shaking slightly and that he had barely-noticeable tears in his eyes. But all that didn't worry the Uchiha as much as the fear in the boys eyes did. They were filled with nothing but fear.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice lightly stroking the blonds cheek.

"I-I had a...a dream. Thats all." Naruto whispered back taking hold on Sasukes hand and leaning against it. A small tear fell down his cheek.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke whispered as he got down to the ground and held Naruto tightly against his chest.

"I was laying down in bed resting and then I got this really bad feeling and I got up and then the door opened and...and...Orochimaru came through and you and Itachi were..." Naruto trailed off not wanting to think of what he saw. He gulped and then spoke again, "After...t-that...he came up behind me and told me that he told me that he would get me back..." Naruto sobbed a little bit.

Sasuke winced at this. He wasn't aware that Naruto had such nightmares about Orochimaru. He wanted to find the bastard and kill him in the most morbid way possible but he knew that he couldn't. He had to support his dobe right now and thats exactly what he would do at a time like this.

"What...what if that were to happen in real life, Sasuke? I-I couldn't...I can't live without you...and your brother would get caught into all this. It'd be my fault, Sasuke. I can't do it..." Narutos voice cracked as he started sobbing even more.

"Shh...its okay, Naruto. There is no possible way he could get in here. Just relax a little and it will all be fine." Sasuke picked Naruto up and then kissed him in his head. He placed him on to the bed and laid beside him once again holding on to him. "Just lay down and go to sleep...dream of something pleasant tonight, alright?" Sasuke whispered resting his chin on Narutos head.

Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke closer to him. "I love you...Sasuke...I love you so much..."

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered.

Within seconds, Naruto was asleep allowing Sasuke to also fall into sleep.

Dawn came and Itachi, as usual, was up.

He walked down the hallway and noticed Narutos door was open. He peeked in slightly and saw that Naruto wasn't in there. Next he checked Sasukes room. _They're cuddling. _Itachi smiling softly, took his phone out and took a picture. He smiled again and walked out of the room. _I guess they've gotten a bit friendly towards each other. _He walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Sasuke woke up with the smell of food in the air. He glanced over at Naruto who was surprisingly still asleep. _Hmm...smells like Tamagoyaki. _(1)

"Hey, what are you cooking?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen where Itachi stood over stove.

"What do you think?" Itachi replied thumping Sasuke in the head. He turned around ignoring the scowl he received from Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you about something but you've got to keep it from Naruto, alright?" Sasuke said getting some orange juice out of the fridge.

"I'm listening." Itachi said turning off the stove.

"You remember that guy Kakashi sent me with, Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, of course I do. He was the creepiest man I've met." Itachi mumbled the last part as he washed his hands.

"Yeah, well here is the reason why I don't want to go back there." Sasuke said as he handed Itachi his phone.

Itachis eyes widened at his younger siblings cell phone. "This is...on Orochimarus...wall?"

"Yeah. And now, for some reason...hes after Naruto. Last night Naruto had a dream about him and...well the outcome wasn't so good. Naruto just blows it off like its nothing because the thinks he absolutely _has_ to endure it all because he thinks it will be a burden on other people." Sasuke sighed in frustration and scratched his head. "Damn...he confuses me."

"Hmm..." Itachi leaned back against the counter top and thought for a second. "What is Orochimaru getting out of doing things to Naruto?"

"If I knew, I'd be fix the problem, dumbass." Sasuke stated annoyed at his older brother. "All I know is that Orochimaru is going to tell his last name to pretty much everyone if he doesn't play along with his little fucked up games."

"Well, I think I'd go along with the game if I had his last name." Itachi admitted. "The Uzumaki incident isn't something you want people to know your a part of...most people think hes the murderer of his family."

"That is true...but...hes practically forcing heroin into Naruto. Its pissing me off." Sasuke growled.

Itachi was stunned by the amount of venom from Sasukes words. He hadn't seen his brother this mad since he'd last seen Madara.

"Well, I say you make a plan." Itachi said suddenly.

"Yeah, Einstein, I know that. But how can I make a plan when I hardly know anything?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Lets try to keep Naruto here at all times." Itachi looked up at the ceiling and thought for a second.

"If we do that then we'll have to take him to the hospital or something for the heroin."

"No. He'll just have to get through it here."

"W-what? Have you _seen _the people that go through withdraw?" Sasuke asked amazed that his brother even brought up the option.

"Its the only way I see possible. They know where he lives so we can't do it there. However, I highly doubt they know where _we _live. It should work." Itachi sighed. "But its going to be a pain in the ass. You know that, right?" Itachi looked over at his younger brother.

"Of course I know that, Itachi." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, anyways...you'd better wake Naruto up. Today is school, remember?" Itachi said while

"Shit! Today?" Sasuke head snapped to Itachi. Apparently...Sasuke wasn't too fond of school.

"Yes. And you'd better do good...good enough to make Tsunade let you off for a long while...or at least until Naruto gets over heroin withdraw."

"I suppose you're right."

"By the way, here." Itachi handed him a bowl. "Take that with you and he'll probably rise up from bed before you can even enter the room."

Sasuke looked in the bowl and saw that it was noodles...not just any noodles. Ramen. Sasuke sighed and looked up at Itachi. "Ramen? Really? Isn't that kind of...bad for his health?" Sasuke asked while closing the lid.

"Not when I cook it." Itachi grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the room where Naruto was and shook him. "Hey, dumbass...wake up."

Naruto got up and then looked at Sasuke and wiped his eyes. "Wha...Sasuke? What time is it?"

"4:29am." Sasuke smirked.

"Four...WHAT?" Narutos eyes widened in surprise.

"Here." Sasuke shoved a bowl of ramen in Narutos face before he had time to get angry.

"Oh, thanks!" Naruto grinned completely forgetting that it was early in the morning.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the idiot blond. "C'mon. To the kitchen" Sasuke said picking up Naruto.

"H-hey! I can walk myself, you know."

"Oh well." Sasuke continued to carry him to the kitchen.

Naruto was too occupied with Ramen to really care.

"Sasuke, just because you want to pretend that Naruto broke his foot doesn't mean that you can skip school." Itachi sighed.

"Oh, damn." Sasuke with a sarcastic tone.

Itachi rolled his eyes at his younger sibling.

Sasuke walked over to the table and rested his head on the table. "What about a headache?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope."

"Stomachache?"

"Nope."

"Being dead?"

"Hmm...nope." Itachi grinned.

Sasuke glared at his older brother. "Jerk." He muttered.

"Idiot."

"Ass kisser."

"Asshole."

"Jerk off."

"Cum-bunny"

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "What...?"

"That face is priceless!" Naruto laughed at the comment and Sasukes face that clearly had "what the hell" written on it.

Itachi laughed at his foolish brother and walked in the other room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started eating.

Once they finished eating and taking care of some other morning business Sasuke and Naruto went to a coffee shop down the street.

"Are you sure you should be drinking coffee, Naruto?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared at Sasuke who was sitting across from him.

"You're extremely hyper." Sasuke simply said.

Naruto shrugged at his comment.

A couple of minutes passed and then Naruto saw a car pull up. His coffee spewed out his mouth. "What the hell?"

Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto.

"Hey brat, didn't expect you here."

Sasuke raised an eyes brow at the older man. He had long white hair and red markings going down his eyes that almost looked like red tear streaks.

"Hi...Ero-sennin." Naruto said in a flat tone.

"Shush, shush! Don't call me that name in public. All the pretty ladies will think I'm a pervert!" Jiraiya waved his hands around as if he were in a swarm of bees.

"You are." Naruto sighed shaking his head at the absurd man.

"Hmph. You have no respect for your elders, do you?" Jiraiya flicked Naruto on the head.

"Nope, I have none for you...at all." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times and then thought for a second. _Ero-sennin? _This _is Narutos 'god father'? _Sasuke sighed. _No wonder Naruto is insane. _Sasuke yawned and scratched his head. _This is going to be...a very long week. _

"Well, anyway...this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Jiraiya. Jiraiya, Sasuke." Naruto stretched back in his seat.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Jiraiya smiled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Sasuke just gave the regular emotionless mask he usually does around other people.

"Ehh, don't mind him. He acts like an emo bastard but hes actually a big ol' teddy bwear!" Naruto started laughing.

Sasuke glared at him taking a sip form his coffee.

Jiraiya smiled. He was amazed at what Naruto had become.

Flashback

"Naruto, c'mon. You've got to go to school." Jiraiya knocked on the bathroom door.

"No! Those fucking assholes can die! All they do is make fun of me and I'm never going there again!" Naruto yelled through the bathroom door.

Jiraiya sighed and went to call Iruka since he seemed to be the only one that could get Naruto to cooperate during these times.

"Hello?" Iruka answered the phone.

"Hey, Iruka." Jiraiya sighed.

"Naruto again?"

"Afraid so. Some kids beat him up yesterday and hes been sobbing about it all night." Jiraiya said with a slight hint of anger and sadness in his voice.

"I'll be right over." Iruka replied hanging up the phone and immediately walked out the door.

"Naruto...Irukas coming over." Jiraiya said through the bathroom door.

There was no reply...not even a sob.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya started to panic.

Still no reply.

"Shit! Jiraiya wrote a note for Iruka and then ran out the door looking for Naruto. He got in his car and thought for a second. _Where would he go?_ Just then, Jiraiya remembered a place that he loved going too and he'd often lose track of time. _There! _He started his car and drove as fast as he could.

About an hour later, he got to is destination.

It looked like it was setting for a horror movie outside with all the trees but once you went inside all the trees and mud...there was something amazing. There were flowers...tons of wild flowers everywhere. The grass was a beautiful green and there was a small creek. It was truly an amazing spot.

Jiraiya walked to the creek where he often found Naruto when he wasn't at home.

"Naruto...don't just run off." He hugged the small boy and then took him home. It was raining so when they got home they were obviously soaked.

"Naruto! You had me so worried!" Iruka came up and hugged Naruto.

Naruto just smiled and scratched his head a bit.

Flashback End

"Hello~! Earth to the pervert!" Naruto waved a hand in front of Jiraiya.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent reply.

"Jeez. You were gone to Mars...again." Naruto sighed.

"I was just having a flashback, you idiot. In any case, I've got to go. I'll call you later, go it?" Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya left and Sasuke had the look of annoyance on his face once again.

Naruto just stretched in his chair. "Well that was fun."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto looked up at him. "Whats up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke tilted his head slightly.

"Hmm..." Naruto looked up and scratched his head

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Ehhh, its nothing." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke stilled looked at him with a puzzled look but then dismissed it and went back to his regular calm expression.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was driving down the road.

"Hey, Iruka."

"Hello, Jiraiya. Did you check up on Naruto?"

The older man laugh. "Yeah, I did. Hes doing fine. He was hanging out with that Uchiha kid."

"I see..."

"They actually seem to get along. Sasuke glared at me and then Naruto replied with an amusing comment and then laughed at the glare he gave him. If that isn't friendship, I don't know what is." Jiraiya laughed.

"Really? They're...getting along?" Iruka asked amazed.

"Yep. Well I've got to go so I guess I'll talk with you later."

"Okay, I've got to go too 'cause Kakashi is here."

"Have fun."

"Yeah, you too."

Jiraiya sighed and got out. He got to the door of his house and then saw someone standing there.

"Hello, Jiraiya." The man smirked at his door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyebrows at the figure in front of him.

"What do you think?" The man chuckled as two guys came from inside the house. They tackled him to the ground and held him down as one of them held what seemed to be a napkin on his nose. Within seconds he was out.

* * *

**(1)- Japanese omelette anyone? :D **

**(2)- Sometimes, it can be cooked with sake. xD**

**Ahh, wasn't that...absolutely terrific! **

**Well anyways, what did yo-**

**Hey, you called?**

**_ Slash? Why are you here?**

**Someone said 'Slash', didn't they. **

**Uhm... -_-' Should you be playing guitar somewhere or beating some poor fool on Guitar Hero?**

**You're right. I should.**

**=_=' And just like that...hes gone.**

**Anyways, back to the story. C'MON! You should've seen that one coming. I mean, to me...it was obvious. Jiraiyas oh-so wonderfully...planned appearance and Orochimarus wonderfully venomous threat. Psh. **

**Okay, maybe it wasn't so obvious. -shrugs- In any case. My hands hurt. Majorly. I've been typing and practicing my piano all day! D:**

**And, holy shit! You think that dream seemed scary? IT WAS! I had that exact dream Saturday night and it scared me shitless. Dx **

**Now then, something else to be said: I will be re-reading the stories every thousand words to check for any typos. Like I said, I've got more time. ^^ **

**Especially since I won't have to worry about her every damn second! D:  
**

**Anyways...again...I found something that I wrote a while ago during a stressful time! :D **

"_I want to swim, I want to fly.  
I dream of a world where I can jump into a bottomless pool and fly through the water and just  
let the water wash away my problems and the sweat I've lost from running away from them.  
In this fragile world, up in my head, my brain, my skull...will the violence seash to exist?  
Will pain no longer be upon our senses and will peace be something that isn't a mere word?  
Perhaps...I shall never know."_

**I completely forgot that I had it in my mail inbox until I just went and looked. :3 **

**-Yawns- **

**Time to go to my niceeee cleannn beddd! x3  
**


	7. Chapter 7: It Begins

**Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm late! D: By...two minutes. -_-**

**M'kay so despite my tiredness this week, I decided to post a new chapter. Aha. XP**

**My moms friend is also staying here. -.-**

**Well, all shittiness set aside...lets get ready to read! **

**(I've already read it like...fifty times x_x)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to none other than m-**

**-sees angry lawyers-**

**O_O I-I mean...Kishimoto Masashi! ^^'**

**TT_TT Meanie!**

**Just a little note here, I was completely out of ideas and I was extremely distracted by Apple products (Yeah...iPod, Macintosh...etc.) and just being a lazy asshole but then I saw all the people who favorited and a new review and I freaking SPAZZED! Seriously! I was like "Oh mah GAWD! What should I write first? Orochimaru should kill Jiraiya? No...too sad...NARUTO SHOULD DIE! Gahhh! What am I thinking...idiot! Sasuke...should...rape...Naruto...MWHAHAHA! No, no, no!" Yes. That is exactly what I was thinking. -_- Lalalala! Out of characterness...lalala...la. x_x**

* * *

Jiraiya woke up in a room that he assumed to be the basement. It was dark, cold, and the floor and walls were an extremely light orange colored cement. After examining the room the best he could with his blurred vision the pain in his head became noticeable.

_Damn it. What the hell did they do to me? _Jiraiya thought.

Back across town, Naruto was just waking up to a vibrating phone. "Just had to put it under the pillow...didn't I?" he mumbled to himself. He reached for his phone and tensed at the name that popped up on the screen. "H-Hello...?" He answered unable to stop shaking. The fear inside him that was bubbling was about to burst as the next words came from the other line.

"I know you haven't forgotten about me...have you?" The voice chuckled down the line.

"Y-you! Why the hell are you calling me?" Naruto asked whispering to him. "Well...lets just say that I've got something of yours that you might want back. Of course, that...'something' might ruin if you were to wait too long." Naruto could hear the smirk on his face down the line. He was scared to ask but he knew that this could not be avoided any longer. "What...do you mean? What the fuck have you done you fuckin' snake!" Naruto tried to be angry but he couldn't. The fear inside him was wearing him down. "Hm."

And the line went dead.

Naruto was unable to move for a second. His breathing stopped and he was almost sure his heart stopped beating. Then, his phone rang again. He looked down to see the phone flash "New Multimedia Message"

Naruto gulped and hoped for the best but he knew nothing good would come of this. He opened the message and the picture that greeted him shocked him. This time...he was sure that his breathing stopped. His eyes threatened to fall from his skull they were so wide.

"Ji...rai...ya..." He whispered to himself.

Tear fell from his eyes as he just stared at the photo. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything but sit there and let unforced tears fall from his eyes.

He started breathing again, he jumped up and ran to Sasukes bedroom. He got halfway to Sasukes bed and then suddenly paused.

_What am I thinking? I can't wake him up...he probably wouldn't care, anyways! _Naruto thought.

He wiped his eyes and bit his lip. He knew exactly what he had to do...he had to save Jiraiya. He couldn't let him die. He ran back to 'his' room and searched for his keys. He sat on his bed and thought for a couple of seconds.

"Looking for these?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing there with his car keys in hand.

"Um...I-I guess." Naruto stuttered a bit and immediately regretted it. He looked up and gasped as he was suddenly pushed against the wall behind him.

"How man fucking times do I have to tell you that you're not going to him." Sasuke said venomously.

"I-I...I HAVE TO GO, DAMN IT! Hes got Jiraiya and he-he'll kill him...Sasuke. He'll...k...kill him! I cannot let this happen!" Naruto put his hands on both sides of his head and slid to the ground. Tears were forcefully making their way down his cheeks.

"Naruto..." Sasuke bent down face to face with the crying boy in front of him and looked deep into his blue eyes. "It'll be fine." He spoke softly.

"How could it possibly be fine? Hes got Jiraiya, Sasuke!" Naruto said still sobbing.

"It will be fine...I promise." Sasuke said standing up. He grabbed Narutos hand and pulled him up. _I'll make sure that Naruto doesn't have to deal with anymore pain...I promise._

"Sasuke...what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face. Sasuke ignored his question and dragged him into the living room where he quickly picked up his cell phone.

"Stay here." Sasuke spoke to Naruto his eyes were filled with determination and...sadness?

_What was...that?_ Naruto wondered. His mind then transferred back to Jiraiyas picture.

"Damn it..." Naruto whispered to himself.

In the other room, Sasuke was trying to get a hold of Itachi.

"You've reached Itachi Uchiha. I'm unavailable right now. Please leave a message and a number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, bye."

"Damn it, Itachi. Pick up the phone!" Sasuke growled into the phone.

Sasuke hung up the phone and started pacing the room. After what seemed like hours, his phone finally rang.

"About time!" Sasuke said into the phone.

"Sorry. I'm going to assume either the house blew up or Orochimaru has done something..." Itachi said.

"Unfortunately, the latter." Sasuke said in a flat tone. He was trying his hardest to hide his feelings but he knew that there were two people that could tell his real feelings. One of them was on the phone.

"What exactly has he done this time?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Hes got Jiraiya. Narutos in there on the couch crying his eyes out. Damn it, I don't know what to do. Letting him just go to that creep isn't an option and I obviously can't go..." Sasuke replied. He was at a lost as to what to do. He felt like just banging his head onto the wall until he passed out.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few moments." Itachi replied in a more serious tone.

"Wait...what are you going to-"

"Bye." And the line went dead.

Sasuke looked at his phone puzzled for a moment and then sighed as he shook his head. He had never been in such a mess...well, he has. But he hardly remembers it. A phone ringing in the other room snapped him out of his thoughts. "Shit!" He whispered to himself as he ran to the other room.

He was greeted with Naruto staring at the phone as if it were going to blow the world up. He was completely frozen. Sasuke grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh? Someone else answered the phone." He heard a voice down the line and immediately his death glare took over his face.

"You disgusting fucking prick." Sasuke growled in a low dark tone. The amount of venom dripping from it was terrifying.

Naruto, who was staring at the couch, was now staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. He'd never heard Sasuke speak with so much anger in his voice. It would have scared Naruto if it weren't for him already being scared half to death.

Sasuke finally got off the phone. He stared at the phone as if it was the culprit to this mess. He finally sighed and stopped scaring the phone shitless. He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to speak as Naruto wrapped his hands around him and hugged him tightly. Sasuke felt so helpless at that moment. He couldn't help Naruto with anything. He brought his hands up to Narutos back and held on to him resting his chin on Narutos head.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Sasuke asked calmly stroking Narutos hair.

"For getting you...involved in all this." Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke.

"You idiot." Sasuke pulled back slightly to where he could look into Narutos eyes. "You didn't get me involved in anything. _I _got in involved with _you. _Remember?" Sasuke said softly looking into Naruto sky-blue eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto heard a car pull up in the drive way and both of their heads snapped to the front of the house.

Sasuke smirked. "About time he got here."

"W-who?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Itachi." Sasuke said and ran to the door.

Itachi came in the door with someone. "Hello, Sasuke. This is Yamato."

"Okay...Yamato...how does this help solve our problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...Yamato is part of the Anbu. They are a secret organization that father worked for."

"Oh...right." Sasuke frowned. He didn't like his father much at all.

"So. I understand Naruto is targeted by Orochimaru, is that correct?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded. He wondered why he knew Narutos name but he just figured Itachi had told so so he shrugged it off.

"Well, lets go." Itachi led the way to the living room where Naruto was rolling a rounded brush on the table looking extremely interested in the object. So interested that he didn't even hear them come in. (1)

Sasuke tilted his head a little and then walked to Naruto. "Whats its name?" He whispered in his ear.

Naruto jumped. "W-what the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

"Its good to see you're well, Naruto." Yamato said walking into the room.

"Y-Yamato?" Naruto jumped off the couch and pointed a finger towards the man.

Sasuke looked between Naruto and Yamato and was going to comment but decided against it.

"Anyways...what about Orochimaru?" Yamato said.

This grabbed Narutos attention immediately. "Jiraiya! Hes got Jiraiya and...and...he'll kill him if I don't go and-" Naruto was cut off by his phone ringing. Once again he started to have a panic attack at the sound of his phone.

Sasuke walked over to the phone and saw that it was, once again, a blocked number. "Guess who?" Sasuke said with an angry glare on his face.

"Let Naruto answer the call." Yamato said looking at Naruto.

Sasuke was hesitant but he gave it to Naruto to answer.

"H-hello?" Naruto said enabling the speaker on it. He was using all of his power to stop himself from having a breakdown.

"Are you planning on letting me kill Jiraiya or are you planning on meeting with me?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto looked over to Yamato who nodded to him.

"I...I'll meet with you."

"Good. I'll be seeing you soon..." And the line went dead.

Just as Naruto hung the phone up, Itachis rang.

"Ah, Kakashi...yes I needed to speak with you." Itachi walked out of the room.

"Well, it seems Sasuke and Naruto are having some complications."

"Oh? Like what?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't discuss it now...but I'll tell you later." Itachi said.

"Okay. Keep 'em safe, Itachi."

"Of course. I would do nothing less." Itachi smiled.

* * *

**(1)-This is me. XD I usually do this a lot with random objects. Yesterday I did it with a brush (Thats what she said). But yeah I will just forget everything around me! Whee! xD**

**Sorry for posting this so freaking late...and sorry for nothing happening in this chapter...NOT EVEN ANY SEX! I'm really sorry. I had one hell of a week! x_x **

**Anyways, I based Narutos reaction off of what my reaction would probably be. I also based Sasukes reaction on how Jasper would react. **

**So, yeah.**

**:|**

**-yawns- **

**I'm also super tired! Oh man. -_-**


	8. Chapter 8: Gonna Make It Alright

**Yo, yo, yo, yo! Wus crackin' foo? :D **

**Just kidding. XD **

**No, seriously, whats going on? :D **

**I hate it when people say "Whats up? :D" and then they get pissed at me when I reply "The sky, stooped! :O" xD They know I'm kidding with 'em. **

**Like Mic...actually, hes dead. I won't make fun of him. **

**Like Barney! :D **

**I hate that over-sized plum. -_-' **

**Well, in any case. Lets get to reading, shall we? :D DISCLAIMER! -Over-Used Dramatic Music- I, eye, me, Rebecca...d03n't 0wn Nrut0. Masashi Kishimoto Owns him. :( **

**

* * *

**

Sasuke woke up to a snoring blond beside him and smiled slightly and then frowned when he realized that tomorrow...was the day that he'd see Orochimaru. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock. _Nine in the morning..._ He looked at the alarm clock like it had just insulted him and then sighed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke poked Naruto slightly.

"What..." Naruto groaned out as he put a pillow over his head.

"We missed school." Sasuke sighed.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed as he flew up the pillow flew from the bed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He walked out of the room where Naruto was muttering something about being killed by an old had. He finally got to the kitchen where he found a note.

"_Gone out. Be ready and rested. Tomorrow's the day you'll have to put that mask to the test, little brother. _

_-Itachi"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Just then, it hit him.

Naruto was going to be with not just any person he was going to be with Orochimaru. He could truly be killed and he may never see him again. Sasuke tightened his grip on the paper and bit his lip. But he quickly regained his sanity as he heard the door open. He sighed as he heard Naruto enter the kitchen.

"Damn it...Tsunade is going to kill me..." Naruto groaned.

Sasuke looked at the blond who had his head hung down he then looked back tot he paper that was crumbled in his hand and looked back up to the blond once again.

"Naruto..." Sasuke in a distant voice.

"Hm?" Naruto looked up.

Just then, Sasuke had once again pinned him against the wall. He tried to push Sasuke away but his hands were trapped by a pale hand above his head. Naruto gulped. Sasuke had never really been this way before. He suddenly felt another hand going up his shirt and gasped as it hit a hardening nipple.

Sasuke seized the opportunity to slide his tongue into Narutos mouth.

Naruto flinched. Sasuke had never kissed Naruto before...his dark eyes were filled with something. Something that Naruto felt he'd never see in Sasukes eyes. They were filled with..._love._ Even when Sasuke and him had become something more than just 'secret enemies' he never saw Sasukes eyes filled with anything. They showed no emotion. And his kisses were flat...but this time was completely different. It made Naruto feel that Sasuke actually _loved _him.

Naruto was brought back to reality as he felt Sasukes hand opening his pants. Sasuke pulled back and sucked on a vein in Narutos neck.

"W-wait...Sasuke." Naruto gasped as he felt Sasukes hands around his semi-erect dick.

"Hn. You know you love it..." Sasuke whispered huskily beside Narutos ear. Sasuke continued to stroke Narutos now-hard erection. Its made him smirk every time he moaned.

"S-Sasuke...thats e-enough." Naruto gulped. He was close. Extremely close.

"No it isn't." Sasuke whispered into Narutos ear. "I want you...nothing but you."

Narutos eyes widened at Sasukes words. _Why is Sasuke acting so...weird? _He thought to himself. Sasuke suddenly stopped. He felt Sasuke put his hands around his legs and pick him up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke carried him down the hall.

"Hold on to me or you'll fall." Sasuke said.

"I-I am holding on, y-you idiot!" Naruto half-screamed.

"Good." Sasuke said as he laid Naruto down onto the bed.

"Wh-" Naruto was cut off as Sasukes lips crashed against his own. The passion and love still there. This time, however, Naruto kissed back.

"Lift up your arms." Sasuke said and was happy when Naruto complied without protesting against the action. He discarded Narutos shirt and threw it to the ground. He ran his tongue against the tanned skin of the boy below him and smirked as Naruto shivered below him.

"Sa...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as he squeezed the hand that was intertwined with his. He felt the other boy smirk against but he paid no mind to it. He felt Sasukes hand around his erection and he slammed his eyes shut. Naruto didn't know how he did it but Sasuke was just so good at pleasuring him. Every time Sasuke would touch him his mind melt into a useless pile of mud.

Then, suddenly, he felt his pants being pulled off and soon, they joined his discarded shirt on the floor. Naruto hissed as he felt cool air brush his extremely sensitive skin.

_What...exactly are we doing here? _Naruto asked himself.

Just a few months ago he would have rather died than even _see _Sasuke, much less do _this _with him. Now it seemed like he couldn't get enough of the Uchiha. He wanted Sasuke to touch him, he wanted to be in the same room with him...he wanted to get closer to him. He suddenly heard Sasukes voice next to his ear bringing him back to reality.

"Naruto...do you trust me?" Sasuke asked pulled from his ear to look Naruto in the eyes.

"W-what? Of course I do, you i-idiot!" Naruto blushed slightly as he realized that he stuttered slightly.

"Completely?" Sasuke asked, still staring deep into Narutos eyes.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto said slowly.

_Where exactly is he going with this?_

"If I put a gun in your mouth, would you trust me not to pull the trigger?" Sasuke asked.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Naruto tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke glared at the boy below him.

"I-I mean, yeah...of course! I know damn well that you wouldn't pull the trigger on me...I trust you not to, anyways."

"Hn." Sasuke replied and smirked.

Naruto was still confused about the sudden question he wasn't really paying too much attention to Sasuke until he felt something pulling his leg up to a rather awkward position. Naruto blushed and his eyes widened.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" Naruto wanted to confirm exactly _what _Sasuke was asking.

Sasuke kissed Naruto as if the world were ending. He pulled up bringing the blond with him making it where he had to hang on to his neck. "Dobe...tell me if I hurt you. Got it?" Sasuke looked deep into Narutos eyes.

Naruto just nodded. Naruto was nervous already and Sasuke hadn't been doing anything but sliding his thighs apart. If Sasuke was actually going to go '_all the way' _with him, he definitely had a right to be nervous...right? He winced as he felt Sasuke sliding his way into him. He had to admit that it hurt a bit. But nothing _too _painful. Naruto curled his toes and let out a slight moan as he felt Sasuke hit is prostate. He felt slight pain once again as Sasuke slid another pale finger into him but the pain quickly was overcome by pleasure as Sasuke aimed for that one spot that drove Naruto crazy.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto said between breaths.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied as he licked the blonds ear.

"I-If you're going t-to do this then do it..." Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure? You can't go back if you regret it...if you want to stop, you don't have to do this." Sasuke said staring into two sky-blue eyes.

"Idiot. I wouldn't regret dying at your hands." Naruto blushed and looked away.

Sasuke had to say, he was quite stunned at Narutos words. He'd never really heard him speak that way and he never really thought that he'd ever hear _Naruto _speak that way to _him. _It made him...happy, for some reason.

"Good." Sasuke smiled slightly.

Naruto caught the smile and snapped his head towards Sasuke. _Did...Sasuke Uchiha just...SMILE? AT ME? _Naruto thought back to what exactly he had said...he never thought he'd see Sasuke smile. Not smirk or have that cocky look on his face...just..._smile._ It kind of made him happy that he could make Sasuke genuinely smile and he had to admit, Sasuke was cute when he smiled.

Back to reality, though. Bed. Sex. Orgasm...yeah.

Sasuke pushed Naruto to where he was laying on the bed instead of...sitting on the bed. Naruto saw him grand something, which he assumed to be some kind of lube, and in a half a second he was throwing the bottle aside. Sasuke leaned over him and Naruto saw hesitation light his eyes for just a half second and then, finally, he moved forward.

Naruto slammed his eyes shut as Sasuke entered him. Sasuke was WAY bigger than two fingers. He opened his eyes slightly as he felt warm lips on him. He kissed back his 'lover' until he moved back and slid down Narutos chest. Sasukes tongue met soft pink skin that made Naruto shudder every time he twirled his tongue around it.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said between breaths that danced across Narutos ear.

"Wh-what?" Narutos breath was just as heavy.

"Say my name when you cum..." Sasuke licked Narutos ear.

"I-I can't do that!" Narutos eyes widened.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and thrust into Naruto.

"Sasuke...!" The blond gasped as cum wet both boys' stomachs. He felt Sasuke shiver as he came inside of him.

Sasuke laid down right beside him as both of their bodies calmed down.

"Told you..." Naruto broke the silence.

"Told me what?" Sasuke asked still staring at the ceiling above.

"That I wouldn't regret it." Naruto mumbled and turned away.

"Hn."

"Of course 'hn'."Naruto rolled his eyes.

After a few seconds of laying down, they went and took a shower. After the showers, they ate something and then watched some horror movie.

Naruto was glued to Sasukes arm. He hugged it as if it were the last thing on earth.

It was one of those moments where you knew something was going to scare the living hell out of you, even though you knew. Suddenly, a loud boom came from the car as body parts flew every where and then something jumped on the screen.

"I'm home." Itachi announced and was greeted with a screaming Naruto jumping in the air.

"Y-you! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto got up quickly and pointed a finger at Itachi.

"I'm...going to assume you're watching a horror movie?" Itachi slowly walked towards the couch.

"Wow, Einstein." Sasuke scooted over so his brother could sit on the couch.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Living with two teenagers...not how I planned my future."

"Eh? Two? How?" Naruto asked sitting back on the couch.

"You and Sasuke. Speaking of which, Sasuke are you ever going to allow Naruto to go back to his own home?" Itachi asked snatching the pop-corn out of Sasukes hand.

"No." Sasuke glared. However, unlike most Itachi had already gotten used to the glare before Sasuke was born.

Itachi sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Damn it. I don't get how those single moms can deal with a house full of teenagers and kids running around screaming and yelling." Itachi mumbled.

"Maybe its because they have more balls than you." Sasuke said staring at the television.

"Oh, ha ha. Sasuke, they probably have more balls than you, too."

Naruto almost laughed at that. _I highly doubt that. My ass still hurts! _He thought. He wouldn't say it out loud, though. He looked over to see the Uchiha brothers fighting, again. This time the popcorn was the culprit. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He turned back to the TV to watch it but was interrupted by a bowl of popcorn flopping on his head. He glared over at the two brothers who were still fighting. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment and then got up.

"THATS IT! Both of you SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled throwing the popcorn bowl at Sasuke and Itachi and was satisfied when it bounced off of Itachis head to fly onto Sasukes and finally land on the ground. Naruto huffed and crossed his hands over his chest and sat back down. He continued watching the movie while Sasuke and Itachi stared at him for a moment. They soon returned to watching the movie, as well.

After an entire day of Uchiha brother fights, sex, and watching scary movies...Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi finally all went to bed.

The next morning went by awfully fast. Naruto knew the reason for this.

3:29pm Sunday, November 14th, 2010.

The day.

* * *

_**PS. Yes. Sasukes clothes magically disappeared. **_

**Might I add that the sex scene was probably the LONGEST sex scene I've written. Maybe its 'cause I haven't written one since _'the incident'._**

**Holy shit. As I'm writing this, I just heard an Owl outside! O_O**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'm extremely sorry for not posting it _exactly _on Friday but...I haven't been to bed so its still Friday to me. I just ran out of ideas! And also...may I add that I write perverted scenes when I run out of ideas. **

**-looks back at all the perverted scenes- **

**Yeah. **

**By the way, please ignore any mistakes...I'm kind of rushed, tired, and loopy from medicine. -.-**

**Just a random..note here. I based Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi off of me and my brothers...of course, my brother and I aren't sexually attracted to each other! O_o Naruto was me, Itachi was my older brother (8) and then Sasuke (7) was my younger one. Anyways, the fight with the popcorn...real occurrence here. Just thought you should know. ;P**


	9. Chapter 9: Never Say Never

**_H__ello everyone and late Happy Holidays!_**

**_I'm sorry for not updating for so long._**

**_You can see my lame excuse at the bottom of the page if you need to know why I haven't updated._**

**_Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter of No Rain No Rainbow but I plan on making a tenth chapter for an 'aftermath' type thing._**

**_If there is anything that anyone here would like to know (What happened to Sarutobi, Jiraiya, who Itachi is dating, what happened to Orochimaru, etc.) then say so in reviews or message me and I'll answer your confused minds._**

**_Don't expect the tenth chapter for a while, though.  
_**

**_I'm also working on some other fan fiction stories as well. They'll probably be one or two chapters...much like this on was supposed to be._**

**_Anyway, enjoy._**

**_-Bexx_**

**_:)_**

**Disclaimer: The Anime/Manga "Naruto" Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke got up the next morning and immediately realized something-Naruto was missing.

Jumping up out of the bed he rushed into each room of his house. No luck. He then looked outside to see if Naruto left and he saw Naruto's car in the drive way. Panicking he ran to his phone and called Naruto.

"Yo, you've reached Naruto Uzumaki! Leave a message and I'll speak with ya later...unless you're someone I'm purposely avoiding. Bye!" and it beeped.

Sasuke called again and this time someone answered. But it wasn't the person Sasuke wanted to hear.

"Hello there." An evil tone answered.

Sasuke's blood froze in his veins as his eyes widened and threatened to fall from his face. His brain finally decided to work properly again and he hung up and redialed another number that was in his phone book.

"Sasuke? Is this important, I'm at work."

"Naruto..."

"...Naruto?"

"Orochimaru has Naruto!"

"...I'm on my way."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and slid down as he covered his face with his hands.

"Naruto..."

**-Back with Naruto...**

"...Who was that just now?" Naruto asked snatching the phone from the older mans

"No one of importance." Orochimaru replied.

"What do you mean 'no one of importance'? That's my phone you fucking idiot now tell me who just called!" Naruto demanded. Naruto was hoping and praying that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Hmph. If you must know, it was your little boyfriend."

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said trying to cover up his emotions the best he could.

_What the hell am I worrying about? It's not like Sasuke is going to care... _Naruto thought. He frowned. He had a strange feeling in his stomach as he thought the words.

_What am I getting all emotional about? He's probably not even thinking about me...damn it!_ He couldn't get Sasuke out of his head and it was driving him crazy. He didn't even think that a cold hearted bastard like Sasuke could even care about his own life much less a stupid, worthless, "dobe" and why should he? It wasn't like he was Naruto's care giver.

**-Back with Sasuke...**

Sasuke looked over to Itachi who was texting on his phone.

"Texting _him _at a time like this?"

"Hm? I don't have any idea who you're talking about." Itachi said closing his phone.

"...your boyfriend, dumbass." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ah, yes. Well while I'd like to speak with him I have to say...I'm not. Unfortunately my 'boyfriend' is on an airplane and cannot speak at the moment." Itachi sighed.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled into his hand as he looked out the window as the trees and houses whispered by. _Naruto... _He thought. He couldn't help but worry for the blond. It seemed to be that way for a while now. Sasuke frowned. _Maybe...it wasn't a good idea to come into Naruto's life. _Sasuke thought sadly.

"Sasuke...wouldn't it be a good idea to tell Naruto you're coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Why don't we do that so Orochimaru expects us."

"Write him. Tell him when Orochimaru leaves the room to see what the sound was that we will be at the front door."

"...what sound?"

"You'll understand when you get there. Just do it."

"...whatever."

**-Back with Naruto...again...**

_Finally! _Naruto thought as they got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Sit down, Naruto. Kabuto, why don't you go make our guest something to drink." The older man chuckled.

"Yes sir." Kabuto said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, yes. I seem to have forgotten something." Orochimaru said as he walked in the other room.

Right about that time Naruto felt his phone vibrate and he quickly glanced at it to see who would be writing him at this time. Everyone would usually be in school. He looked at the phone and his eyes widened.

_New Message From Sasuke_

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as his hand tightened on the phone. He pushed aside his emotions and opened the phone and he felt his heart stop as he read it.

_Naruto, we're coming to Orochimaru's. Keep your phone on vibrate so you can open the door for me and Itachi._

Naruto looked quickly to see if Orochimaru or Kabuto was coming back yet and when he saw that they were still occupied with something, he replied.

_What? Are you crazy? You're just gonna get yourself killed. Now for the last time, stay out of my business!_

He sighed inwardly as he pushed send. And almost as soon as he had hit the button, he received a reply.

_As if. I'll protect you with my life, Naruto. And as I said before...I'm am NOT handing you over to Orochimaru._

Naruto was about to reply but he heard footsteps and quickly replaced his phone.

"Now then. Naruto...there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you now." The tone of his voice made Naruto flinch mentally.

"What would that be?"

"I'm sure you know that your parents weren't all that great, hm?"

Naruto's eyes widened as his head snapped towards Orochimaru.

"How the hell would you know anything about that?" Naruto's eyes darkened to a terrifying glare.

"Hmph. That's none of your business now is-" Orochimaru was cut off by Naruto punching him off of the couch.

Naruto stood there glaring at Orochimaru that was slammed against a wall a few feet away from Naruto.

"What the fuck do you know about my parents?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

The older man looked shocked for a split second and then got up with his usual evil smirk on his lips.

"You know the story...your father goes crazy and kills your mother as shes giving birth to you. Hmph. You and your...cursed birth." The older man chuckled. "But, I know something you do not...something you'd never know if it weren't for me."

"What...are you talking about...?" Naruto's eyes widened slowly at each word the other man spoke.

"Hmph. You see, your father worked for me once upon a time. You could say it was before the police caught my experiments. I asked your father to help me and he turned my offer down. Such an awful mistake."

"What...experiments?"

"Well, I was trying to make the first immortal being. But unfortunately all the the babies I injected violently rejected the formula causing their skin to melt away or they'd simply explode leaving a very dirty mess all over my lab."

"You...you're...you've got to be kidding..." Naruto couldn't believe his ears at what he was hearing. The way he said that didn't sound like he had one ounce of regret in his system.

"Oh, don't get upset now, Naruto. We aren't to the best part..."

Naruto's glare on Orochimaru darkened as his hands turned white and his finger nails dug into the palms of his hands and threatened to pierce his skin as he tightened them.

"You see...I wasn't too happy about your father turning down my offer so I told him that he had to kill his pregnant wife. Of course he didn't like that idea but he had no choice. It was either kill his wife or kill an entire building full of innocent people. But right before he was about to kill you and your mother he stopped and said that he couldn't do it." Orochimaru stopped and sighed and then looked up and smirked. "But before I could finish your mother off...Sarutobi-sensei and Jiraiya decided to interfere and she gave birth to-" Orochimaru was cut off by a fist connecting with his face once again. This time the punch had more power and sent him through a wall.

Naruto was breathing heavy as he stared at the space that the man on the floor just occupied.

"...you've got to be kidding me. You...you're...YOU'RE FUCKING LYING TO ME YOU WORTHLESS PRICK!"

"Who's really the worthless one here; you or-"

"I said shut your fucking mouth!" Naruto screamed as he ran after him once again. This time, Orochimaru pulled a knife from his sleeve and ran after Naruto with it. Some how Naruto saw this and grabbed his wrist while he landed a punch to the older mans stomach and then planted a knee into his face. Orochimaru pulled back coughing up some blood.

He's still standing after all of that? Naruto thought surprised. Naruto was quite surprised that he didn't fall within the first blow since the man had already been ill before. Naruto recalled one time when he lost so much blood that he nearly died. Of course, that recalled moment ended quickly as Orochimaru threw something at him which looked like a ninja star.

"Shit..." Naruto whispered as he dodged it but Orochimaru took the opportunity to grab him and throw him against the wall.

"I must say you're a very interesting boy...Naruto. I suppose I won't kill you. No, I'll experiment on you and then if you're lucky you-"

Orochimaru was cut off by the sound of glass shattering in the back. Orochimaru growled under his breath as he went to check it out.

_That guy is just..._

When they were out of sight Naruto ran to the front door and let Itachi and Sasuke in.

"I told you not to come here..." Naruto said annoyed with the Uchiha's stubbornness.

"They both went to check it out, huh?" Itachi asked ignoring Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto breathing heavily.

"Orochimaru was never one of the smartest people alive." Sasuke growled.

"Ah, that's what you think, Sasuke. In fact, Orochimaru was one of the top in his class and was once known as a child prodigy in Sciences."

"Are you going to leave now?" Sasuke growled again in annoyance.

Itachi would have replied to such a smart remark but just after Sasuke got done speaking Kabuto threw an odd-looking weapon at Naruto. Before because it could hit him, Itachi caught it in between two fingers. Naruto's eyes widened and he blinked a couple of times, not from the attack but at Itachi. He was faster than the weapon itself. Even Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

Itachi ran towards Kabuto at near inhuman speed and kicked him against a wall. The amount of force he used caused a to form hole in the wall. Itachi then shot him in both legs to make sure he couldn't get up and once again attack.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to go help the others." Itachi said as he ran to the back of the house.

Both boys stared at the empty space dumbfounded.

"Is your brother a ninja by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"I'm...not really sure." Sasuke replied staring at the empty space that his brother had just occupied.

The boys were both brought back to reality as a figure suddenly slammed his fist into Sasuke and the Uchiha went flying backward.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's head snapped towards Sasuke as he tried to get himself on his feet.

He growled as a small drop of blood dripped off of his mouth. (1)

Naruto turned his head to the attacker. Naruto stared at him for a good bit and then his eyes widened at who the 'attacker' was.

"M-Mi...Mizuki?" Naruto whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sarutobi and Iruka had both said that he went to jail. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey, brat." Mizuki said as he turned his head towards Naruto focusing on him. He sent a near insane look towards Naruto and ran after him and punched him into the wall behind him. Naruto immediately passed out. Mizuki then turned back where he heard a growl of anger. He could only smirk and chuckle a the murderous glare that the Uchiha in front of him sent at him.

"Well, well. An Uchiha, what a-" The older man was silenced as the he met with a fist by the enraged Sasuke followed by a side-kick to his abdomen causing him to cough blood up and fly into a wall. (2)

"You mother fucker!" Mizuki said as he straightened up and lounged forward to attack Sasuke. Sasuke easily blocked his punch and spun around and kicked him in the face causing him to fly to the side and then smash his head into the table. This time, Mizuki fell to the ground as his head started pouring blood onto the floor.

As Naruto finally woke from his daze, he glanced over at a enraged Uchiha over a beaten Mizuki. He could have sworn he saw a dark purple aura around the boy as he pushed himself on his feet.

He slowly started walking towards Sasuke and as hesitant as he spoke.

"Um...S-Sasuke..." He stopped about six feet from Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke turned his head slowly as he spat the words out venomously.

Naruto winced at the slightly red glint in his eyes.

"Are you...okay?" Naruto inched towards him slightly.

Sasuke stood there for a second not answering and then finally, when he calmed down just a little he spoke.

"Yeah..." Sasuke suddenly had a saddened tone in his voice. The aura and red glint completely gone. (3)

Naruto relaxed a little and looked down at Mizuki who was passed out probably from the head injury.

"Mizuki..." Naruto sighed.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked. His voice still flat.

"Kind of. He is actually Iruka's crazy ass ex-boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sasuke snapped his head towards Naruto.

"Yeah...he went crazy and started beating the hell out of Iruka one day and I just happened to be there and...well, I pretty much beat him to a bloody pulp. Afterward he had apparently went to jail and that's the last I've heard from him." (4) Naruto sighed. "I guess the reason I didn't dodge or anything was because he shocked the hell out of me." Naruto laughed a little shyly.

"Interesting..." Sasuke said scratching his head.

After what seemed to be hours

Itachi walked out of the hall.

"Make that...three ambulances." Itachi said to Yamato as they both walked out of the hall with Orochimaru in hand cuffs along with a few other guys in hand cuffs.

"Took you long enough..." Sasuke pushed himself off the wall.

"What about Jiraiya is he okay?" Naruto interrupted the glare battle between the two Uchiha's.

"Hm, yes. He's currently unconscious from some poison but fortunately, the poison isn't lethal. He should wake up in a few hours once we administer the antidote."

"That's good." Naruto sighed in relief.

"So, who beat the crap out of this guy?" Itachi said poking Mizuki.

"Him..." Naruto said poking Sasuke's arm ignoring the glare he got from Sasuke.

Itachi sighed and looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto in some childish argument. He smiled slightly. _Naruto..._ He thought. _You've given Sasuke a new light and for that...I am grateful. _

Naruto yawned as he walked to the bed.

"Daaaaamn! What a day. I feel like I haven't slept in years!"

"Moron." Sasuke said as he put the book he was reading down.

"Eh? What are you doing?"

"Drying your hair so you won't get sick."

Naruto growled in annoyance but didn't move since he knew that there was no use in struggling against Sasuke. If he tried to get away from Sasuke he would make him mad and that was all he needed right now.

As they were laying on the bed Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who was resting peacefully on his chest.

"And I was thinking that it wasn't a good idea for me to come into your life." Sasuke mumbled smiling slightly while shaking his head.

"...what?" Naruto asked confused.

"While I was on my way to rescue your sorry ass I was just thinking about how it was my fault you were in such a situation." Sasuke shrugged and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You dumbass. You didn't get me into that situation, it was all Orochimaru's doing. Turns out Orochimaru was forcing my dad to kill all those people and my mom but in the end he couldn't kill me or my mother so instead he went for Orochimaru but it didn't turn out well so in the end my mom and father were killed by him and Jiraiya and the old man got there in time to save me." Naruto sighed sadly. Sasuke could see that he was trying to hide his emotions but you could only hide so much.

"So that's why you were so dead set on killing him."

"Yeah." Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke.

"Naruto...I'm here for you and you know that, right?" Sasuke asked and received a small nod from the blond on his chest whom he was now looking at. "Hmph. Well do you know that I love you?" Sasuke tried to smirk to lighten the mood but it changed from a smirk to a smile.

"Yeah." Naruto looked up and smiled , as well. He felt Sasuke's arms tighten around him into a hug and then he reached up and gave Naruto a small kiss.

_I'm sure of it now..._ Naruto smiled.

* * *

**The Next Morning-**

Naruto sighed as he fixed the bed. He was surprised that Sasuke hadn't changed them before they fell asleep last night but then again, it had been an extremely long day.

He heard to door open and foot steps running but decided to pay no mind to it.

"Fix this corner right here..."

"Haha! What now?" Sasuke said as he flipped Naruto frontwards on to the bed.

"Woah! What the hell?" He yelled rolling around to face Sasuke.

"Bring it!" Sasuke challenged as he motioned Naruto to get up. "Too late!" Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto back down as he tried to get up.

Before he knew it Sasuke was on the bed with him. Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's chest and pulled him down on the bed as Naruto tried to get away. As Naruto looked up he saw a smirking Sasuke as he scowled at the black-haired bastard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hmph."

"Screw you." Naruto growled in annoyance.

"Hn. You have no idea how much I would love to do that right now." Sasuke smirked leaned back and sat on Naruto's stomach.

"Perverted asshole." Naruto growled as he looked away from Sasuke. (5)

"Hmph. Whatever you say." Sasuke smirked as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

Naruto sighed as he too got up from the bed and walked for the door.

They both walked outside as the wind blew the trees around. Naruto stopped and took a deep breath. Sasuke turned towards him and asked, "You ready...Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke who was slightly smiling. _Hmm, that doesn't look anything like an Uchiha's facial expression._

"Yeah..." Naruto smiled brightly.

_And so it begins._

_A new day, a new time._

_It doesn't really matter what or when it is._

_But I'll tell you this;_

_I Love You._

**THE END**

* * *

_***Just so no one is confused Itachi and the others did make a plan to take out Orochimaru but before they could put that plan into action Orochimaru kidnapped Naruto. **_

**(1)- I actually did this for shits and giggles because in almost every anime/manga fight there's blood dripping from their mouth. Maybe its 'cause they bite their tongue a lot? Dunno. But me and my friend joke about it a lot.**

**(2)-So, I'm obsessed with people getting hit into walls. But, hey! It makes a nice blood curling sound, hm?**

**(3)- I feel the odd need to state the obvious; this is No Rain No Rainbows version of curse mark Sasuke. Scary, huh? And if you didn't notice, the fight with Orochimaru was probably the Kyuubi Naruto.**

**(4)- Do I have to go back and add MizukixIruka, now?**

**(5)-This entire scene was a last minute add and it's based off of an animated image called "Morning Joke" by *Leox90 on DeviantART. I swear I stared at my screen just re-watching it over and over again. xD  
**

_**I said I'd explain why I haven't updated and it's pretty much because I've been at my grandparents house.**_

_**For some odd reason their computer only let me go to FaceBook, Twitter, MySpace, YouTube, and DeviantART. Every once in a while it would let me go to FF and log in but that's it.**_

_**So there you go.**_

_**-sighs- **_

_**I'm extremely happy to be back. ^_^**_

_**Anyway, sorry for the excessive amount of crappiness in this chapter. It was a HUGE mess because I kept thinking of random ideas, writing them in there and then working on a different scene so, yeah. I fixed it up as much as I could, though. :D**_

_**As for the typos, well...I re-read this like fifty times and fixed a few but I'm too lazy to check it again. **_

_**It's the same situation as usual-I'm too lazy/tired to fix the typos. **_

_**Hah! XD**_

_**Now that I've added the Jiraiya part...I shall play Call of Duty: Black Ops until morning and then sleep all day. **_

_**XD  
**_


End file.
